Inner Demon Takes Over
by GothicBird
Summary: When Raven and the titans are taken to Azarath. Raven is is a battle with her farther. Little By Little he takes over her mind, making her younger with each part he takes Can the titans and some others save her before she turns 3 and dies..
1. Chapter 1

"No Starfire, and that's the last time I'll say it" Raven said walking through the door to the main room

"No Starfire, and that's the last time I'll say it" Raven said walking through the door to the main room.

"Please Friend, I really do want you to come to the mall of shopping with me" Starfire begged flying in after her.

"No" Raven replied what she said has just backfired; there she was telling her no again.

Starfire sighed giving up, "I will see if Friend Beast Boy wishes to play the video games with me then" Star floated out the room her head hanging down.

Sitting down Raven ran her fingers through her hair, which now ran down her back. After the End of the world she had decided to keep it long. Another thing she said she wasn't going to do and she did. No there was no way she was going to the mall, not even if someone paid her. Letting out the huge sigh she had been holding Raven tied her hair into a ponytail, and took the mug of Herbal Tea, that had now gone cold, to the kitchen, placing it in the sink. She sat down and opened the book she had been reading that morning.

Before she could even read one word, some one interrupted her.

"Raven?"

Clenching her teeth, Raven slammed the book shut.

"What?" she hissed through her teeth.

"Are…Are you okay?"

Raven turned round to see who it was talking to her. Robin.

"Fine, just fine" she replied "Is That all?"

"Well actually I was hopping I could talk to you" Robin said taking a seat next to her.

"About what?" She questioned, placing her book on the table and rested her hands or her knees.

"It's just you seem so distant these last few weeks more than you ever have been, are you sure everything is okay?" Robin looked at her.

"Do I?" Raven asked pretending she had no idea.

"Raven, you know you can tell me anything right?" Robin reached out and touched her hand.

Raven clenched her hands in to fists, the moment his hand touched hers. "Yeah I do" she replied quickly.

A little shocked at the reaction Raven had made, Robin quickly moved his hand.

Then there was a awkward silence between the two. Each opened their mouth to speak but found no words came out.

After maybe no more that 1 minute, Raven cleared her throat. " If anyone needs me I'll be in my room" With that she took her book of the table a quickly walked out.

Robin sighed, she was so distant, after the whole thing with Trigon he though she had changed, she had told him before anyone else right. But now 3 years later, after all that had happened, she was turning back into her 15 year old self. She wasn't 15, she was 18, it didn't make sense for 3 years, she had been what you could call happy. She often went to the Mall with Star, even though she hated it. And Beastboy had finally got her to play videogames with him, turns out she was a master. But now she refused to play at all.

In fact a lot if times this year, he had thought about leaving the team, they weren't kids anymore. Cyborg had turned 21 1 week ago, Robin was 19, Raven 18 and BB and Star were 17. Maybe it was time to move on. It would be hard to say goodbye but…

Robin sighed again, " 2 more weeks" he whispered, 2 weeks until he would tell then he was planning to leave, then 1 week later he would. She didn't know it but today Robin was meant to ask Raven if she wanted to leave with him. Yes Starfire was pretty and funny, but Raven, she knew more about him and, he thought he knew more about her. But he was wrong.

The way she had acted slamming the book and spitting her words out at him, stopped him from asking.

Maybe Tomorrow, maybe, if she would even talk to him. Why when he had just touched her hand had she pulled away?

He didn't know but one thing he was sure of, he wanted to.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Meanwhile in her room, Raven was sat on her bed, her hair falling over her face. Closing her eyes she began to meditate, repeating the words over and over. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" She felt her mind clear, but thoughts still ran through. At a the knock on her door Raven went to answer it. Beastboy and Cyborg. Could no one leave her alone.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Will you play stankball with us?" Beastboy asked. Cyborg gave her a big smile.

"No" Raven snapped and slammed the door in their faces. Listening she heard them walk away but more what they said.

"What's up with her" Cyborg asked.

"Don't know" Beastboy replied.

Raven sighed and walked over to her bed. "They can't ever know" she said.

There came a hissing sound from her make up table. Why was it their anyway she didn't wear make up?

Looking over at it, Rae saw her mirror. The gem that was fixed to the top began to glow a deep red. She held it in her hand it glowed deeper.

"No" Raven shouted, hoping no one heard. She lowed her voice so no one would.

"Not today, any other day please" The gem began to glow even more and Raven was covered in a red light, she let out one last scream before the light covered her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone one was sat watching tv, but there wasn't much on.

They had agreed to turn it of when they heard a loud scream.

" Raven" Robin said jumping to his feet, the others followed.

Running to Raven's room, Cyborg used the code only he knew to open the door, only to find her gone.

"Raven?" Starfire asked.

"Look the mirror " Beastboy pointed to the floor.

Walking in the other titans walked over to the mirror. It began to glow and in a matter of seconds covered them.

**Well this is more a ****Prologue than chapter 1, but that will be very soon. Please tell me what you think.**

**GothicBird**


	2. The Begining

Raven landed on a hard floor. Feeling it shake under her. Standing up she dusted of her uniform and looked around. Azarath. "Wow, who new the mirror could bring me here" of course she knew very well that it could.

She ran her fingers through her hair, thinking. It was when she had just about given up, that she saw a girl sat up high in a tree.

The girl seemed to not notice her at all, so Raven would have to make her.

"Hi" Raven said looking up at the tree she now stood under.

"What?, Oh Hi" the girl replied.

"You don't remember me do you?" A small smile touched her lips.

"No sorry" the girl replied jumping down. It was now Raven saw her. Dark brown hair to her back so dark it could be black and green eyes, full with life. Much like Starfire's.

She was dressed in a green dress, that ran to her feet, around the middle was a black ribbon, tying in a bow at the back. A green head band sat on the top of her head, but it failed to hold the hair that wanted to fall forward back. She turned and began to walk away, but Raven pulled her arm.

"Jade" Raven snapped getting the girls attention

"H..H..O...W.. do you..." Jade started but was cut on.

"Look at me, you know who I am, remember me"

"Raven" Jade's eyes grew wide, "you came back"

Raven nodded, tears forming in her eyes.

Jade threw her arms around Raven's neck, hold on very tight. Tears fell down her checks "I missed you" she cried.

Yes it had been years since Raven had really been back to her home, sure she had gone back to see Arella at the end of the world but she hadn't seen life there in a long time.

" Arella, we have to tell her" Jade said drying her eyes.

"Tell me what?" a voice called. "Rae is that you?"

"Yes Mother" Raven replied.

Arella smiled, "What brings you here?"

"The mirror"

"Oh"

Jade's eyes looked from Raven to Arella back to Raven and over to Arella as each spoke. "Hello i'm still here" she called loudly not wanting to be forgotten.

They laughed, and even Jade found it hard not to.

It seemed that Raven could use more emotion here.

Just then they where cut of by a load bang.

Raven's eyes looked over and was shocked. The other titans.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" she shouted at them

"Well.." Starfire started looking down as she stood up.

Robin stood up and looked around as did Cyborg.

" your stupid mirror glowed and now we are here" Beast boy said to fast to understand.

"The more the merrier" Arella smiled walking over. Jade clinging to her arm.

"Who's this?" Cyborg asked

"Arella my mother and Jade my younger sister" Raven replied.

"Half sister" Arella said sighing.

Jade looked at the ground, she had stopped swinging now.

"Shall we go inside?" Arella asked looking up.

"Oh yes please, I wish to see the house which friend Raven grew up in so very much" Starfire said a huge smile on her face.

Jade took Star's hand and pulled her off. Arella, Cyborg and BeastBoy followed. Leaving Robin and Raven on their own.

"Jade's your half sister why?" Robin asked then all of a sudden felt as if that had come out wrong.

Raven shook her head "Trigon isnt her farther,"

"Who is then?"

"We don't know well Mum never said, but Jade's okay with that"

By now they had started walking.

"So this is where you where born?" Robin asked.

Raven nodded "Are you going to keep throwing things at me?"

"Yes" Robin laughed. "How old is Jade?"

"8, she is a lot younger than me"

" Raven...?" Robin stopped walking

"Yes?" Raven stopped and looked at him

"Why did you..pull away?"

Raven walked on.

"Raven" Robin called "Just tell me"

"It's none of your Business "

"Yes, it is i'm the leader I need to know if your ok"

"Your hand was cold there happy?"

Before Robin could reply Raven ran of catching up with the others, sighing Robin ran after her.

She knew she had just lied to him but she had to, the truth well some of it, his hard was very warn, but with what was going on, she was here for a reason, she couldnt trust her emotions, not a earth anyway.

**Well there you have chapter 2. Promise it gets better Haha. And I'm be faster not that I was to long was I? Well please review.**

**Gothic Bird**


	3. Dying Magic

The castle was huge,much bigger than Raven remembered.

"So" Arella said once they were sat down, "Your Raven's friends eh?"

"Yes" Robin replied though he was starting to think Raven wasn't his friend at all.

" Is one of theses people your boyfriend Rae?" Arella asked smiling as she watched Raven's eyes grow small.

"No, No, No it's not like that, we friends that's all" Raven insisted

Jade's green eyes rolled, "Who would wanna date you anyway" she said laughing.

Raven reached over the glass table and slapped her half sister on the arm.

"OUCH" Jade screamed " Be glad your not a frog right now"

Raven glared and Jade glared back.

"GIRLS" Arella shouted at both girls, who's hand where coved in a aura . (A.N if you know what I mean) "Jade no magic inside, Raven control your emotions"

Both girls sighed, dropping their hands.

The other titans stared in wonder, wow this was way better than a movie.

"Sorry about that"Arella muttered

"It;s quite all right"Star smiled

"Yeah sisters are meant to fight" B.B laughed.

Jade smiled

" My lady?"a voice said, the others looked up to see an old man in a suit, he was known as the butler, well his name was, Mr Pecson.

"Yes?" Arella looked up.

"Lunch is ready"

"Very well bring it in"

Mr Pecson nodded and walked of

In a matter if silent minutes, he walked back in with a huge round silver plate resting on his shoulder.

Never had the titans seen so much food, there was everything from roasted chicken to fried Tofu.

"It's a dream come true" Cyborg said his mouth watering.

"Dude, you dream about food?" Beast boy said.

Before anyone could say anything else Mr Pecson spoke "Enjoy"

Everyone tucked in, Raven only eating a little.

"Rae is everything okay?" Arella asked.

"Yes mother, I'm just not hungry" Raven replied, throwing an apple from hand to hand.

"Maybe you should go meditate?"

The others had stopped eating and where staring at Raven, Who kept on throwing the apple.

"Maybe" she replied no emotion what so ever in her voice.

Just then all the lights turned of.

"What The..." Robin started

"Shh" Jade hissed

"What's going on?" Cyborg asked

"The lights" Arella replied "Wait for it"

Jade counted " 1,2,3,4,5" The light flickered back on.

"What was that?" Beast boy demanded

"The cities old, the magic that keep us alive, it's dying"

"Dying?" Star said

"Yes"replied Arella

**Well guys cliffhanger kinda. Short chapter I know. Please review and the magic will pop up again**


	4. Emotion's

**Inner Demon takes over**

**Chapter 4**

**Emotion's **

Raven sighed, and stood up, making everyone's heads turn to look.

She opened her mouth, but no words came out. Trying again, she closed her eyes.

" I'll be outside"

"Okay" Jade said as Raven walked out.

Arella sighed, "Jade go to your room"

"But Mummy.." The young girl protested

"GO!" Arella shouted, "please" she said lowering her voice.

Jade nodded, rubbing her eyes, to stop tears. She ran out the room.

Arella put her head in her hands, she hated shouting at Jade, but she needed the titans alone for this.

"Raven.." she said, her voice was small, like she was trying to control something. Anger maybe.

"What about her?" Cyborg asked,

"Was... Did... How... Was she happy with you?"

"Ye... What do you mean?" Beast boy stared at her.

"It's just she seams, well a little off"

"Really?" Starfire asked, Robin sighed, how didn't she notice?

"She was happy, and as far as I know she still is, but your right she had been off" Robin answered

Arella nodded, "I'm going to find Raven, Jade should be in her room, it the big white door on the 4th floor"

"Okay" Starfire replied.

Arella stood up from the table and walked out.

In the garden, Raven sat crossed legged under the trees. It always was her favourite place. Dark, quite, creepy. Hundreds of thoughts ran through her mind, her emotion's, they were all talking to her at once. That was why she left, she needed to think.

Closing her eyes, she tried to listen to each emotion.

" _Raven, you there?" _ Intelligence asked.

"_Yes"_ Raven replied. (A.N. Yes they are talking in her mind when it's all like _this_)

"_Good, Do you have any idea what's going on?"_

"_No, your the smart one not me"_

"_Great, well its like a heaven and hell here, thank god Anger's still locked up"_

"_Yeah, Thank god" _

" _Hang on I think I know what's..." _Intelligence's voice faded out, until Raven couldn't hear anything.

"Crap" Raven muttered

"_Hiya" _A voice known as Happy's called.

"_Hello" _ Raven snapped

"_What's your problem?" _

"_Intelligence, where she go?"_

" _She had to go stop..." _ A new voice interrupted Happy _"Shh, Raven can't know, she wont like us is she knows, you already don't like me"_ Timed said

"_Hello, I can hear, where did she go?"_ Raven demanded, getting annoyed.

"_See, now she doesn't like us, she doesn't like me" _Timed cried

"_I do like you, and I would like you a lot more if you told me where Intelligence, went?"_

"_I can't, sorry Raven" _Timed said

"_Why?" _Raven asked

But Timed and Happy had gone. And Raven knew it. Sighing deeply, she rested her head against the tree behind her.

What was going on in Nevermore? Heaven and Hell, what did that mean? Intelligence, said Anger was still locked up, so they were safe...for now.

**Well, There you have it, boring chapter? I don't know, Please review and tell me. Ermmm, I think the chapters are going to be small, but there will be lots, not sure if I already told you this but anyway. Hope you liked and please review and tell me if something was bad, and stuff.**

**GothicBird**


	5. Please

**Inner Demon Takes Over**

**Chapter 5**

**Please**

Arella walked up to Raven.

"Rae?" she asked.

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

"Fine" Raven replied standing up.

"okay" Arella replied, "You know something?"

"What?" Raven really wanted to know, but her voice or her face didn't show it.

"Tomorrows Jade's Birthday, I almost forgot, what kind of mother am I?"

"The best" Raven smiled, "even if you did leave me to fight my demon farther"

Arella laughed "sorry, I had Miss Trouble to look after"

"I forgive you, I think" Raven said.

"we should go find your friends, and Jade" Arella started walking.

Raven followed "Mum?"

"Yes?" Arella looked her daughter in the eyes.

"What happened to Faith and James?" That was wasn't really Raven had meant to ask her mother but she could find the words to ask her what she wanted. Did she know what was going on?

"James is still James if you know what I mean" Raven knew what Arella meant by that, James, the boy who was meant to marry Raven, though none her friends knew that and never needed to. Was still messing around and flirting with the maids like her always had. He was meant to marry Raven but, she left Azarath before she was old enough to marry, Arella hadn't brought it up, so as far as Raven knew the wedding was still of, plus she didn't really want to marry him at all.

"Faith locked it her room, and not talking to anyone"

"Oh" Raven closed her eyes to stop herself crying. Faith was her best friend. But now she wouldn't come out her room, or talk to anyone, not even James, and she always talked to him. Everything had changed when Trigon came to Azarath looking for Raven. Faith tried to fight back but he won. In a way Faith was very like Robin, she hated to lose. And losing that battle, hurt her more than anyone or anything could. So she had gone silent, nodded for yes, shaking her head for no, and just tilting her head to the side, for maybe. If someone asked her something that she couldn't reply with one of them, she stared at them, like they were talked another language. It made everyone sad to see her like this.

"Mummy" Jade screamed. "Help"

Arella and Raven ran up to Jade, "what's wrong Jade?"

"Nothing, BB was playing a game with me"

Raven rolled her eyes, silly reason to scream for help, when nothing was wrong.

"Do you know what day tomorrow is?" Raven asked.

"YES, MY BIRTHDAY" Jade replied jumping up and down.

"well Happy Birthday" Cyborg said picked Jade up and spinning her round and round.

"Put Me Down Cyborg Please" Jade begged, as Cyborg put her feet back on the ground.

"Please?" Starfire asked flying up to Jade, making her walk backwards "Will we have a party, to celebrate the day of your birth? "

"But of course"

"YAY" Stafire screamed...

"Oh great" Raven's voice had no emotion in.

Robin couldn't help laughing. Even Cyborg smiled.

"Mummy, Can we have a ball?" Jade asked, her eyes sparkling in the sunlight.

"Yes, Yes we can." Arella replied.

The titans stared A ball?

_This is going to be fun not,_ thought Raven

_Oh how fun. _Was the only thought going through Starfire's mind.

Now for what went through the boys mind was a mixed thing between, _Great we have to dress up, and I wonder if the girls will look good?_

**Ok I found this chapter boring :(. I promise it gets a lot better and chapters will get bigger as I get further into the story. So please review...**


	6. Long and Hard day

**Disclaimer: Must I do this every time? I don't own them their only Faith, Jade and James are mine**

Raven stood at the top of the stairs. Closing her eyes she reached out, her fingers brushing against the wood of the tall door. Closing her eyes tighter , Raven bent her fingers until they touched they palm of her hand. Slowly she opened her eyes, and again slowly knocked on the door. (A.N: To many slowly's)

"Sì?" A voice from inside said.

Taking the handle, Raven spoke in her home language. "Faith, It' il Raven si ricorda. Posso entrare?"

" Raven, sì io fanno, vengono nel"

Opening the door, Raven walked in. Then something hit her, Faith was talking… "madre lo ha detto wern' t che comunica con chiunque, perché siete ora?

Faith smiled and stood up, placing her book on the table next to her. " Faccialo realmente pensano la i wouldn' colloquio di t al mio migliore amico? " Her smile vanished. " I soltanto haven' t che comunica, perché there' s nessun that' s degno to" comunicare;

(A.N: Yes I know you can't understand your not meant to, and yes it is Italian they are speaking err yeah I translated it :D )

Raven sighed. Faith was easily the picture of most people's definition of beauty. Unlike her. She was average height, with chestnut brown hair spiralling down in layers, with the longest layer down to the middle of her back. She was fair skinned, but not as pale as Raven was. She was graceful, slender, and her golden-brown eyes often sparkled with life. She was everyone's idea of outward beauty. Guys were constantly following her down the street until she finally told them to go drool over someone else. Her only downside was that oftentimes she was quite nearly too picky about the people to whom she spoke. She rarely talked other than to people that she already knew. But Raven knew that she was perfect the way she was, if anyone tried to change her she would rip their head of.

"Raven, we are going out to buy dresses come on" Arella called

"Coming" she called back and took one look at the girl in front. "Faith?"

Faith nodded and both girls smiled as they began to walk downstairs.

"ah your ready yes?"

"No James we are not" Raven laughed.

"Okay but hurry" James replied giving Faith a quick glance, but quickly walking of.

Mind reading one of the things Raven couldn't do, but that moment time she wished she could. What was running through Faith's mind right now? Mind reading was her gift not Raven's. But that's when it hit her, she didn't need to read minds, it was pretty easy just to read Faith's face and she what she was thinking. Right now she looked annoyed. She had to go shopping. That was the reason they were friends, they both would rather read than shop any day. Unlike Star or Jade. By this time both girls had made it downstairs and were standing in a dark courtyard.

Arella walked up to the two girls and gently pinned dark cloaks around their necks.

She smiled at Faith, staring right into her eyes. The girl nodded.

It's good to see you out you room" she whispered but she was heard. "and please speak in English"

Faiths shoulders dropped. "But..?" she protested, Arella glared. Sighing Faith nodded. "Ok"

The other titans, Jade and James had now joined them outside, and were clearly ready to go.

Beastboy walked over to Faith "Hi"

"Hello" she replied

"I'm Beast Boy, but most call me BB"

"Nice to meet you" Faith lied. She was not pleased to meet the annoying green boy in front of her. When Raven had meditated Faith had heard a lot about this so called BB, and the other titans, so she knew their names straight away. As each titan walked up to her, she mouthed their name. Cyborg, Starfire, Robin.

A matter of minuets later they set of for the town. The streets were narrow and not very busy. Maybe 10 people or so.

"Right" Arella said, when they had made it to the fountain in the main square. "Okay well there are to many of us to all go round together so we will split up into groups" She paused while she thought. Faith you go with BeastBoy. Jade, take Cyborg, James, Starfire, Robin and Raven you come with me. Got it everyone?"

Everyone agreed and started of in their own direction.

(A.N: Okay now there will be a bit with everyone if you know what I mean. So you know what each person is doing)

With James and Starfire…

The pair had headed to the north of the town, not quite sure what they were looking for.

"So, any idea what your looking for?" James asked breaking the awkward silence.

"Something Pink or Purple" Starfire replied not looking up from the ground.

"Okay, then no place better to go than Angelz" James replied, his eyes fixed on the red haired girl next to him (ok I'm making the shops up ok?)

"Aright" Starfire had moved her gaze up to the blonde boy next to her. Both had frozen in their tracks.

"This way" James said at last.

Starfire blushed a deep red and followed like a dog on a lead.

It wasn't far to the shop but the silence made it seem miles. As they walked into they shop, the pair were greeted by a fair haired lady, who seemed to like smiling a lot.

"of course" she said when James had told them what they were looking for and lead Star to a changing room.

With BB and Faith

Faith was annoyed even Beast Boy could tell she looked just like Raven did when she got annoyed…

"So, where we going?" Beast boy asked nervously

"A shop" Faith replied her voice as dry as a dessert

Sighing BB thought he wasn't going to give up that easily.

"Cool, er you like video games?"

Faith stopped walking and stood still, in a flash her hand had made it to Beast Boy's wrist, she pulled him close to her, cold eyes glared at him. "Listen up Grass Stain, I don't like you, and you shouldn't like me, I'm trouble and not a good kind, so stop trying to be nice and shut your mouth" Faith hissed

"Woah Okay" BB muttered.

"Good"

The carried on walking in silence.

"Can I speak?" Beast boy asked after about 10 minuets

"Sure" Faith's voice was small, like a child.

"Look, I want us to get along, something is up with Raven and I have a feeling we will be here for a while so… could we try to get along?"

"I guess"

"Good I'll ask again, do you like video games?"

"Yeah, we have a huge game room in the palace"

"Really?"

"Yeah I'll show you later, I'll kick your green butt at Mega Monkeys 8.0" Faith Laughed.

"8.0? Dude that isn't even out yet!"

"It is here"

"Cool"

**With Cy And Jade**

"Cyborg you look like you know how to fix stuff ,could you help me fix the car?" Jade asked shyly

"Sure thing Jade" Cy smiled..

The two didn't talk much they didn't need to. One was 20 and one was nearly 8 big age gap.

**With Robin and Raven**

"OK Mum" Raven said as Arella headed towards a shop

Once she as gone Robin saw his chance to talk to Raven and this time she would tell him, he wasn't going to give in.

"Raven what is going on?"

"Nothing"

"Tell me"

"no"

"I'm the leader now tell"

"Ok Mr Leader, do you also want to know what colour underwear I have on aswell?" Raven smirked

"Shut Up" Robin shouted

People had started to look now.

"Make Me" Raven hissed back at him

There was nothing but pure dead silence for what seemed hours. Until Arella came back neither team mate spoke.

**3 hours later back at the palace**

"Damn It" Beast Boy muttered as Faith beat him again.

"Told you I'd kick your butt" she laughed flicking her hair.

"Whatever, I want a rematch"

"Again.?, Nah I need to meditate k?"

"Okay I guess you'll play later tho?"

"Yup" Faith left the game room leaving the green boy alone. Not liking this he stood up and followed her.

Faith had lead him to a huge room with sofa's a fire and loads of books. Starfire and Jade sat on the brown rug by the fire, Starfire putting Jade's long hair in various different styles. Cyborg was taking a look at the many electrical things his eyes showed much wonder like it was Christmas morning. Raven was reading, some scary book not doubt. Robin just sat staring at nothing, Beast boy had to admit the boy wonder was freaking him out. Arella and James were whispering to each other, in some foreran language so even if he could here them Beast boy would have a clue what they were saying. Beast boy's eyes searched for Faith, there she was, levitated by the window. Smiling he walked towards her.

"Err Mind if I sit here?" he whispered feeling a little scared he shivered at the memory of Raven running after him after he had interrupted her meditation time.

"No, go ahead but don't speak" Faith replied.

Beast boy sat down on the window sill ( its like on of those big on if you know what I mean) and morphed into a cat. Curling up he fell asleep.

"Drinks anyone?" James asked standing up.

"No thank you" Star and Jade said together, which then lead to hysterical laughing fits between the two.

Raven looked up from her book "Yeah"

"Faith?" James asked

"Sure"

James didn't need to ask what they wanted, herbal tea.

"I'll have a coffee" Arella said quickly. Robin's eyes shot up

"Err me to"

Raven had to bite her tongue to stop herself from laughing

"K" James said leaving the room.

"Coffee fan then" Arella asked Robin.

"I guess" he replied

Right this is where Raven would get pay back. "He drinks it no stop Mum"

Faith laughed walking over with a strange green cat in her arms, she sat down next to her friend.

"Is that Beast Boy ?" Raven asked.

"Yep, some ones sleepy" Faith smiled placing the cat on the rug.

Robin glared at Raven and she glared back. Faith noticed this.

"Rae can I talk to you a min outside?"

"OK"

They left the room.

"Okay what's with you and Robin you look like your about to kill each other?" Faith demanded once they were up stairs.

"I think we are he's just being pushy again, I hate him" Raven hissed.

"Don't say that Rae"

"My Name is Raven and only Raven" Rae snapped.

Faith did say anything after that.

Raven took started to walk down the stairs. Faith gasped as she saw her friend slip, down the stairs.

Time seemed to stop as Raven fell, Faith couldn't reach for her it was like she had frozen to the spot and Raven couldn't put her hands out to stop her self falling.

Finding her breath Faith ran down the stairs. "Raven?" "Can you hear me?"

"no" Raven replied "I'm just replying for the fun of it"

"Guys come here quick" Faith called. She pulled Raven up, and was shocked when she saw the cut on the girl arm. "does it hurt a lot?" she asked

"No not really" Raven said but she way lying.

"Woah dude what happed?" BB asked

"I slipped" Raven admitted

"Yeah you slipped and fell down 10 steps, is it only your arm that's hurt?"

"I think so"

"Come on" Arella said putting her arm around her daughter "We'll sort you out, Starfire, Jade you stay here ok?"

"Ok" Jade agreed. Arella knew that both girls were sensitive and if Raven was really hurt, they would burst out crying.

"I'll stay with them" Beast boy offered

"Yeah right, and I'll stay to watch you" Cyborg said coldly.

"Okay" Raven moaned "just get me out of here"

Arella and Faith helped Raven onto the bed in the medical room.

"Ouch" Faith whispered looking at Raven's arm which was now covered in blood. "Err I'm going to clean the stairs"

Arella smiled, blood one of Faith's weaknesses

Robin swallowed keeping his distance.

"Right" Arella said " I'm going to get something for that, Robin could you clean her arm?"

Raven held her breath _Please say No please say No_ she chanted in her head

"Sure" Robin nodded.

Raven sighed as Arella left the room.

"You alright?" Robin asked walking over to her.

"Yeah, just my arm, I would be able to sense if anything was broken"

The Boy Wonder, turned on the tap, holding a cloth underneath.

"Robin?" Raven said

"Yeah?" he looked at her.

"Before….i'm sorry"

"It's alright, I'm sorry I pushed you so much"

"I forgive you"

"Thanks, now this might sting"

"Yeah I know" Raven said.

Robin gently ran the cloth over her arm, which turn red pretty fast.

"Your not going to tell me what's going on are you?" Robin asked.

"No, and you not going to give up asking?"

"Never"

"Well then have a happy life, coz I'm not going to tell, it's none of your business" Raven snapped

"What happened to I'm sorry?"

"I lied"

Robin froze. "there all done"

Raven said nothing

"Thanks would be nice" Robin snapped

"Thanks" Raven hissed.

Arella came back into the room "Ok Rae lets sort out your arm"

"don't need to"

"But?" Arella said

But Raven had already left the room.

"Raven are you okay?" Faith asked running up to her

"Yeah, I'm going to bed Night"

"But you haven't eaten"

"I said good night" Raven stormed up the stairs to her old room

"Maybe me should all go to sleep hey" Arella said joining everyone else "We have a big day tomorrow"

Everyone agreed and Faith showed the titans to their rooms before going to her own.

In Raven's room

Her room hadn't changed, dark purple walls, black bed covers dark wood furniture. Sighing Raven clasped on her bed. She stood up got changed into the nightwear Arella had given her and climbed back in to bed. Resting her head on the pillow.

Raven felt like crying her emotions were a _mess this can't happen_ she thought but it was. Closing her eyes Raven called out for her emotions any of them. _"Anyone there?"_ Nothing _"Anyone?" _Still nothing. _"Hello?" _Raven waited _Nada. _Cursing Raven pulled the covers over her shoulders. _How could I be so stupid? _ She thought. _Falling down the stairs._ A low growl came from her throat. Raven gasped that only happened when she was really angry, and that meant Anger was taking control in their. Heaven and Hell. It all made sense now. Hell being Trigon and Heaven being her.

Tomorrow way the 5th of December, right she was right? _Nah there's no way Trigon's taking control _she thought. Sure when she was little she had be told that this could happen some day but now, no way. With some force she made the thought vanish. Closing her eyes Raven tried to get some sleep.

OK guys I was a long time with this chapter I know and I'm sooo sorry. But I have a reason I was banned from my laptop for one month.. ok that's lame but true. Plus I had a little trouble getting Faith together I mean I wasn't sure what I wanted her to look like but its done.. next chapter be up in a week or so. Please review


	7. So Much For A Ball

Disclaimer: Not mine NOT MINE NOT MINE NOT MINE there I said it:

Italics= thoughts

Raven woke up to the sound of a gentle knocking.

"_Well"_ she thought, "_that sure beats the emergency alarm"_

The door opened and a shy looking girl walked in.

"Miss, Arella sent me to tell you breakfast is ready"

"Thanks" Raven replied suddenly realising how hungry she was. Looking at the pile of clothes in the girl's arms, she felt the need to ask. "Are they for me?"

"Oh , Y..yes" the girl stammered , passing them to Raven, who was still sat in bed.

The maid girl didn't leave which made Raven feel a little uncomfortable, instead she begin playing with her dark brown hair, twisting it round her fingers.

"_What is she waiting for"_ Raven wondered leaning back on her pillows _"For me to dismiss her?"_

"You can go now" Raven tried, maybe that's why she wasn't leaving because she hadn't been told to.

"Oh" the maid girl paused "I'm meant to stay and help you get ready for breakfast"

"Get ready?" Raven looked confused _"Do I need make up for breakfast, the ball's tonight isn't it? _

"Yes" The maid replied " help you dress tidy the room you know"

Raven nodded, and pulled back the covers to get out of bed. Remembering what she used to do as a child, Raven went to sit at the make up table. "What's your name?" Rae asked when the maid was behind her.

"Sophie, I'll be helping you tonight as well"

"Alright" Raven replied.

Sophie began brushing Raven's hair, when she was done, tied it up in a black ribbon. It didn't take long to get Raven ready. In a matter of 10 minuets or so, Raven found herself standing in front of the mirror.

She was wearing dark blue jeans and a long sleeve black t-shirt which read in sliver writing "Miss Evil"

Thanking Sophie, Raven walked down stairs. _Careful don't fall_ she reminded herself laughing quietly

She headed to the dinning room, smiling a little when she saw her friends were all there.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty" James said walking passed her.

"Morning" she replied.

Jade was sat at the far end of the table, peeling an orange, spotting Raven; she took another from the bowl, and threw it in the direction of her gothic sister. Catching it in a black aura, Raven took a seat next to Starfire.

Scanning the table, Raven saw that something was wrong. "Where's Faith and Robin?"

"Training room" Arella replied sitting down, with a cup of coffee

"Oh"

Just like they had read her mind, which Raven knew Faith could, Robin and the mind reading girl came in to the room. They were laughing.

"Hi" Raven said as the walked by her, but they just ignored her and walked out side.

"Nice" Raven muttered and began peeling her own orange.

"friend Raven is something wrong?" Starfire questioned

"No Starfire" Raven assured the girl.

"Okay then. Do you wish to play the game of family's with me and Friend Jade?"

Raven pretended to think. "No thanks"

"Suit yourself" Jade took Star's hand and led her out the room

"So, Faith and Robin seem to get on" Cyborg pointed out

Sighing the Goth girl put her orange down, and stood up from the table.

No one asked where she was going, or tried to stop her leaving.

Sitting down on warm grass, Raven wiped the tears out her eyes. What she was crying? Why there was nothing to be upset about. So what they got on? _"Damn these emotions"_ Raven thought darkly _"They're messed up that's why I'm crying, yeah that's why, I just need to relax"_

"Raven, Are you alright?"

Raven looked up from the ground to see who was asking, Faith

"Yeah" Raven dried her eyes again.

"Then Why are you crying?" Faith sat down next to her.

"My Emotions are messed up"

"Well I can sort that out" Faith smiled and placed her hand to the side of Raven's head.

After maybe only a min or so, Faith let her hand fall to her side. "Odd" she muttered

Raven looked at her "What?"

"Your Emotions, there not there none of them, that could explain why your crying, something could make you a tiny bit upset, something that normally wouldn't make you cry, and because your emotions aren't responding, well long story short your minds a mess"

"Thanks" Raven replied flatly

"Your Welcome" Faith laughed, helping Raven of the ground.

Raven smiled. "So your saying, with out my emotions I could have major mood swings?"

"Something like that, maybe we should get you a warning sign"

"Oh Joy" Raven rolled her eyes.

"There, Raven's back" Faith smiled.

Raven hadn't noticed but Faith wasn't in a dress, normally everyone her wore the medieval style dresses, but Faith wasn't. She was dressed in a Black jeans and matching purple top, the jeans had a dark purple belt and the shirt black lace on the arms.

Raven sighed. "Thanks"

It took a moment for Faith to understand what Raven meant. "No Probs, I thought you wouldn't want a dress"

"You know me to well"

"Yup" Faith stuck her tongue out.

There was silence for a while.

"Shall we go inside?" Faith suggested

Raven nodded.

Inside Jade laughed as Cyborg get again made her toy dance.

Raven walked in along with Faith.

"what's up?" James asked when he saw them.

"Not much" Faith took her seat by the window.

Shaking her head Raven sat next to Robin.

"Hey" he whispered

"Hi" her voice was almost as quite as his.

"Your Arm, How is it?"

"Better, It healed pretty fast"

"Good to hear"

"Yeah, How are you?"

"Alright"

"That's… Great" Raven struggled to find the words.

"So are you looking forward to the ball tonight?" Robin asked, the conversation was awkward

", I hate dresses, I hate dancing"

" So No Then?"

"Yes, No. You might wanna get a camera"

Robin looked at her slightly confused.

"Coz this is the last time you'll ever see me in a dress" Raven voice turn cold, when she said you'll.

_**You**__, So the ball will be the last time __**I**__ ever see her in a dress, what about her wedding, won't I be invited? Or will it just be her and the Groom, Hey what if I'm the groom, WOAH don't think like that, there's no way in the world your going to marry Raven. Is there?_ Robin thought.

Raven turned away, trying to hide her smile.

_Oh No, I forgot she can read my mind _Robin panicked _She just heard all of that!_

Due to their mental bond, Raven some how could read Robin's mind, although she couldn't read others. Most of the time Robin's mind was boring. Slade this Mission that bla bla bla., but rarely the gothic titan got some fun out of it. Now was one of those moments

Right uh, Think about…Cheese, Yeah lots of yummy Cheese

"CHESSE!" That was it; Raven couldn't hold back any longer, she burst out laughing. (Like In Nevermore when she's on the roof)

Heads turned. Everyone stared, Raven stopped, blushing a pale pink. "Uh.."

Faith giggled. "You two should sit together more often, it's funny"

"Whatever" The birds said together.

(Okay guys I want to get to the ball, and I know your waiting for it so shall we skip the boring day of talking eating and stuff, it's not needed in the plot)

In Raven's Bathroom

Raven pulled the black silk dressing gown, tying it tightly. She was waiting for the bath to finish running. Steam had started to fog up the mirror, almost done Looking through the open door that lead to her room, Raven saw her dress that was laid out on the bed. Other low growling sound came from her throat, once again Rae gasped, she had to stop doing that. Sighing Raven cut the water and began untying the gown.

She climbed into the bath, hot water burning her at once. Gritting her teeth, Raven lowered the rest of her body into the burning pool. Eventually she relaxed the water no longer hurting her. Raven rested her head on the side, closing her eyes, she thought.

_Great so a ball, Yup, let me get this straight my emotions are a mess, I have a ball to go to, and Robin wants to marry me?! No! Scratch that last one! I never thought that! I never thought that NO! I don't want to marry him, not now not ever, life as his wife would be hell, hell on earth. No way ever I'll marry him, I'd marry Beast boy before Robin I'd marry the damn car before him. Plus I'm engaged to James, Yeah I'll bring that up to Mother tonight, my friends will find out, Robin will know I'm taken and will move on. Sounds like a plan. But what if he was never in to me, well I guess they should know anyways. Okay the plan is Go to stupid ball, dance NO, NO DANCING! ,Go to ball, talk to mother, leave, good plan Raven._

There was a laugh from outside the bathroom. Raven stayed quite. Listening. "Faith!" She snapped

"sorry" Faith whimpered "I came to tell you we have only one and a half hours left"

"Okay, I'll hurry" Raven thought the words sounded stupid as soon as they left her mouth, 1 and half hours long time. "Oh and Faith, say one word of what you just heard, and for the love of Azar, I'll kill you"

"Point taken" Faith hurried out the room.

_Sometimes she can be so scared ._ Raven thought moving down in the water. Leaning back, she let the water flow over her hair. A muffled sound was all Raven could hear. The sound of water rushing around her ears. A flash back ran through her mind.

Start Flashback(A.N. going to be in Raven's pov)

_I was falling, A loud splash, water was filling my lungs. I shut my mouth holding my breath. All I could hear was the muffled sound of them shouting. The water stung my eyes, I had no choice but to close them, normally I longed to see the inside of the lake but I didn't think of it this way. Black, cold, Scary. I was sinking. I knew that. But no matter how much I tried to swim, I couldn't. My arms and legs were turning numb, my whole body was turning numb. Then I was sure I was about to die soon, I opened my mouth, might as well get it over with. That was the only thought running through my mind. Water ran in, I coughed. Breathing, but with each breath, I coughed more. I held my breath once more. Coughing was getting me nowhere. It seemed like hours passed. Hours of trying to swim. Losing the feeling in every part of you. But truthfully it was only about 40 seconds, since I'd started holding my breath again. Maybe it had be hours now, No I would have died by now if it had. I'm guessing a minute or so. Yes I was right, my chest began to ache, begging me to breath, but I couldn't no all I would do was cough. Was I never going to get out of this nightmare? Apparently not! No wait, I felt something below me.. a fish? No a human, I was sure.. or maybe a shark, SHARK! No now wasn't a time to panic. Not at all. _

**End Flashback Normal POV **

Raven sat up, her wet hair clinging to her face and neck. She was breathing like her lungs had been starved from breath ever since that little fall when she was five. Quickly Raven washed her hair and body, and climbed out the water, which was now turning cold.

Sophie knocked on the door, pulling a towel round herself Raven called out. "Come in"

"Hello Raven" Sophie replied

"Hi" Raven walked into her room, all dry, dressed in her dressing gown again.

Once Raven was sat down at the make up table, Sophie dried her hair, carefully brushing it.

"What shall I do with it?" Sophie questioned

"Anything" Raven stared at the mirror

"Okay, I Have an idea" Sophie started clipping things into Raven's purple locks. Sometime later Raven was doing up her dress, and trying very hard not to fall in heels. As she collapsed on the bed, there was a knock on the door.

"Come on in, I'm dressed" For some reason Raven felt the need to say that.

Faith walked in, hair tied in a pony tail, wearing a purple dress, down to her knees, it was simple but some how elegant. The little black bow finished it of. (I suck at descriptions)

"Wow" Raven sighed standing up

Faith laughed "Right back at you" she began helping Raven to the door "You don't wear heels much do you?"

"No, can you tell?"

"uh No"

"Liar" Raven accused

"Yeah I am" Faith let go of Raven's arm once they had made it down the narrow staircase.

Once at the ball room, Raven noticed Starfire and Jade, chatting . At once she shuffled over to them.

"Hello" Raven looked at them

"Greetings Friend" Starfire smiled, "You look very nice"

"Yeah Raven, nice, much nicer than your normal self" Jade grinned knowing she had just got away with insulting her sister.

Raven put on a very fake smile " Thank you, You both look beautiful to"

It was true, Starfire did look amazing. Her dark pink dress was flowing to the floor at. White rose clips were woven into her hair.(Her dress is like the one in Date with Destiny) Jade was dressed in yet again green, the green velvet dress was floor length, with long sleeves. Her hair was just had her green headband slipped in.

Starfire returned the smile, and Jade glared knowing she had been caught. Nodding Raven walked over to the window.

Starring at her refection Raven sighed heavily. The black dress sleeveless was floor length (I like long dresses) little silver sparkles covered it. Her hair was in little curls (well like angel curls if you have any clue what I mean) with Silver Star clips in.

"Amazing" The voice scared Raven half to death, she span round on the high heels of her shoes to see who, and maybe yell at who it was. James was stood there Arella at

his side.

From behind them Raven could see the other titans come in. Every single boy in the room had a black and white tuxedo. Arella was dressed in white, a tiara hung to her hair. Of course Arella was queen why wouldn't she have a crown?

Music Started to play. James slowly walked over to Faith taking her hand, he lead her to the dance floor. Beast boy looked at Arella as if to say why didn't he ask if she wanted to dance? Arella smiled ,went over to the boy and began to explain.

"Every Ball, James and Faith are the first to dance, something to do with James being the rightful male heir, he chooses Faith, well they used to dance together when they were small"

"Oh" Beast boy looked down "So can we dance now?"

"Yes, if you wish" Arella began to walk away

"Starfire, Would you like to dance?" The green titan asked his team mate.

"I would love to" Star replied walking with Beast Boy to the dance floor.

"May I dance with the birthday girl?" Cyborg smiled

Jade nodded.

Raven sighed sitting down, folding her arms, she listened to the soft melody. She kept waiting for sad lyrics to flow in but they never did, just soft music.

"Guess you don't want to dance?" Robin asked taking the chair next to Raven

"Not really" Raven looked at him

"So I'm guessing you don't want to dance with _me_?"

"If that's you way of asking people to dance, you need to come up with a new one, or you'll never get a date" Raven replied dryly

Robin smirked "Raven would you like to dance?" " Any better?"

"A Bit" now it was Raven's turn to smirk "not really, but I can live with the pain"

Robin stood up holding his hand out, Raven slipped her fingers in to his. As they walked she started to think maybe this wasn't a good idea, her emotions were a mess, what if she broke something, or worse hurt someone?

They began to dance. _Not so bad_ Raven thought, though hundreds of emotions were running through her.

Suddenly Faith screamed. The music stopped and people stopped dancing.

"What is it?" Arella asked running to her. Raven pulled her hand from Robin's and also ran to her friend.

"It's him" Faith whispered

"No" Raven's voice sounded very scared. "It cant be, he's not here"

"I can feel him" Faith began to cry.

"Nonsense, It was probably you emotions messing with you," Arella replied

"Your right" Faith sighed taking James hand

Robin walked up behind Raven, placing his hand on her shoulder "Is everything okay?" he muttered

"I hope so" Raven turned her head to him.

The leader gasped as Raven's eyes turned red, just at that moment the light shot out.

People began to panic.

"QUITE" Arella shouted, but her breathing became very fast once she saw the pair of red eyes in the darkness.

Everyone was quite.

Jade counted " 1, 2 , 3 ,4, 5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15,16" Her voice now was a panic. "17, 18, 19, 20,21,22,23,24"

"Oh enough of that" Faith snapped.

The lights flickered back on, Raven's eyes turned normal. But people began to panic when there was a loud bang.

Not waiting for orders Faith and James ran outside, followed by Starfire, Beast boy and Cyborg

"Raven?" Robin asked

Blinking Raven looked around "Come on" She replied also going to she what the noise was

"Jade stay here" Arella ordered

Jade nodded but crossed her arms why did she have to miss the fun?

Outside everyone stood still as I cloud of black smoke appeared. Raven pushed her way to the front of the crowd. Digging her nails into her palm so hard she could feel the blood dripping on them, Raven felt like she was about to burst into tears. As someone emerged from the smoke, that someone was Trigon…

**Okay Christmas eve here's present to you, an annoying cliff hanger, *Smiles* **

**Next chapter the fight with Trigon bla bla bla I warn you now I AM TERRIBLE AT FIGHTING BITS! So next chapter might not be very long well it might, but most of that will be after the fight is, or just a short chapter of a battle. Please Review**

.


	8. Battle,with a twist!

Raven froze No not him, not now, he's destroyed she destroyed him.

"Raven" Robin's voice was a panic, the next thing she felt was someone pulling at her arm then a sharp pain in her hand.

"Faith, heal her" Arella ordered

The pain was gone. Just the numbness left. Trigon stood in front of her, a wide and evil grin on his lips.( well you know)

"Go!" Arella hissed pushing in front of her daughter. "You have no right to return here"

"Actually my dear, we're still married I have every right to the throne like you do" Trigon replied smugly

There was nothing after that. Just breathing. Red eyes glowing, eyes glaring back, pure hate filled the air. Faith gritted her teeth, letting go of Raven's hands, only for her gothic friend to turn in to fists, that bled. Beast boy pulled at her, making sure her nails didn't dig in to her flesh again. Faith stared at the demon, her breathing sped up, a window smashed behind them, but no one bothered to look. A hundred thoughts rushed around in her mind. _Don't lose control, how dare he return, to cause me pain. Stop being selfish, I have to calm down, but I cant, I have to kill him, the last fight him or me, one will die, most likely me, I cant live knowing he's still there, I have to kill him, I HAVE TO _

"LET ME AT HIM!" Faith shouted, her anger took control.

That was it Raven snapped out of her day dream, in a single move she pushed Faith down to the floor. Pinning her down by the shoulders words began to flow out.

"Faith, Look at me, this isn't the answer, you need to calm down, we'll yet through this together, your not alone this time, please listen to me" Tears filled Raven's eyes, a few rolling down her check.

"This… is … my…fight" Faith breathed "Mine"

Trigon laughed, he had, had enough, the show was no longer what he wanted.. "The girl thinks she can defeat me alone, you already tried, and look where it got you, what did you gain, you just lost"

Raven let go of Faith, seeing the pain in her eyes.

"Your Mine, do you remember?"

Faith did remember, she stood up nodding

Robin sighed, "Can we fight now?"

"TITAN'S GO!" Cyborg screamed and charged at the demon.

Starfire began to throw star bolts, a cloud out dust rising. Beast boy morphed into a T-rex attacking Trigon. The demon was having none of this, red energy (you know what I mean) came from his eyes, knocking the three back.. But that didn't stop them, standing up they attacked once more, this time harder. This only made Trigon attack back harder. Starfire winced as she hit the ground. The repetitive fighting and falling went on for a while, until Faith held Beast boy up for what seemed the hundredth time.

"This isn't working, we need a plan" she muttered

"Agreed" Robin looked at the demon that was trying to attack Starfire who was flying around his head. While Cyborg blasted him with his sonic cannon.

Faith shot a glance at Raven who was what seemed to be talking to herself. Then it hit her, a light bulb lit above her head. Raven that was the plan.

"Okay I have it" she told Robin "Simple Raven has a lot more power than me, all we need to do it get all her emotions to help"

"Good plan, she's destroyed him before, and she can do it again"

"Exactly, I'll go fill her in, you tell the others"

Robin nodded and ran of.

"Raven" Faith said "We need your help, you need to call you emotions"

"I can't there a mess" Raven protested

"Try" Faith argued, "They'll respond I know it"

Raven sighed as Faith ran to the others.

Closing her eyes, she began to levitate _"Anyone there?"_

No reply

"_Anyone?"_

"_Raven" _There came a reply, it was Happy

"_Anyone but you" _Raven muttered

"Your sure are grateful, I'll find someone else"

"_Hello Raven" _

"_Hello" _yes Intelligence she could help

"Anger's out, so I'm guessing Trigon's there?"

"_Yes he is, and I need your help"_

"_mm okay, I'll gather the others" _

Faith was right, they were responding, and helping, it wasn't long until every emotion was talking to Raven all at once.

"_Hey who are you?"_ Raven asked, two new emotions, maybe the weren't new maybe she just hadn't seen them before

"_That's Love and Passion"_ Intelligence explained

"What, why are they here?""I got ALL the emotions"

"_Oh"_ Raven sighed

"_Can we fight now please"_ Bravery moaned

"_No, I just wanna stare at him"_ Love replied

"_I think you wanna do more than stare sister" _Passion laughed

"True, True, but staring okay for now"

"_Can you two shut it"_ Raven snapped

"_It's not my fault I love him so much, don't get all snappy with me" _Love defended herself

"_Who is this you love so much?"_ Raven asked

"_Robin"_ Love replied

Raven had to admit she was shocked, _"Robin?"_

"Yes Robin"

"_Back to plan, do your thing"_ Raven ordered her emotions

Raven's black dress turned white, and strangely she felt in power.

"Ready?" Faith asked

Raven nodded and watched as the others ran towards her farther. It wasn't long until Raven noticed Robin standing by her side

"What are you still doing here?" she asked

"I was told to stay, we go in once he's distracted" Robin replied

"mkay" Raven mumbled

They waited

"So what is the rest of the plan lover boy?" Raven gasped clasping her hands over her mouth,.

"What did you say?" Robin looked at her with a puzzled look.

"I said it's not my fault that your so hot, that It leads me to call you names" _What the_ Raven thought

Raven?" The leader backed away.

"Oh come one your not scared of me are you. Hmm?" This was getting odd.

"Come on Raven we can fight now" Robin pulled her hand.

_That was strange_ Robin thought

They began to attack, they were hurting him, but he was hurting them. A white light hit Raven she fell from the place where she was hovering and landed incredibly hard on the ground.

"Raven!" Robin screamed running over to her.

Raven pushed herself up, wincing with each little move.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked

"I think so" Rae replied

Robin pushed her hair out of her eyes, smiling, Raven stared at him moving closer until their lips met. She moved her hands to his shoulders which the gripped tightly, keeping herself steady. He didn't know why but Robin just had the need to run his fingers through her hair, so he did, each little curl coming undone.

What shocked Raven most was that he wasn't pulling away, not the fact that' she was sat there kissing her leader, the fact that he did pull away. Instead he just went along with it.

"_Love quit it"_ Raven hissed

"_I don't want to"_ The emotion replied her voice sounding as sweet as chocolate ice cream ( that's if you like it)

They just stayed there, Raven had no power, Robin not sure what to do. Both of them there kissing each other like they'd been in love forever and apart for a very long time.

"Friends Look" Starfire exclaimed gasping as she saw the 2 birds.

"Oh My God" Beast Boy's jaw dropped at the sight

"Who knew" Cyborg smiled but having to admit this was a shock.

"Whoa, didn't see that coming" Faith admitted

"RAVEN" Trigon shouted "STOP THAT AT ONCE RAVEN!" "I TOLD YOU STOP!" "YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME I AM YOUR ALL POWERFULL FARTHER" "RAVEN!!!!!" Anger filled the demon his eyes glowed red energy built up in them ready to shot/ Faith noticed this, she had to warn the two.

"Robin" she shouted, the leader pulled away from Raven moving to see what it was"

But Faith was to late red energy shot out of Trigon's hitting Raven.

"I am you all powerful farther" Trigon bellowed

"Your not that powerful" the came a mutter from behind him, the next thing the demon knew he was gone. Faith lowered her aura covered hand and ran over to Raven.

"She's still alive" Faith told the others

"Yeah but she's hurt" Robin glanced at the cut on Raven's chest

"_We need to get her inside" Faith replied seeing what he saw. _

Okay so that's chapter 8 done I want to thank dARKgIRLrAVENgRAYSON14,

Who without this chapter would still be unfinished. Please review guys


	9. Sleep

Okay some of you will be wondering where the hell Arella and James were in the last chapter ok they went inside happy? And The Beginning of the chapter is in Rae's POV

Black Nothing but Black, Just like being in the lake all over again. What had happened? I tried to think. We were fighting Trigon, The Plan. Yes The Plan. That annoying Emotion, Love was her name. Trigon hit me; Robin came to see if I was okay. I kissed him. Wait! I KISSED HIM!! Oh My God! For The Love Of Azar Raven Clam Down! I could feel my emotions race; I was still alive I knew that now. Still alive, death wasn't this painful. I told myself when I sharp pain hit my chest. I had to hold back screaming, bite my tongue. I listened, trying to hear what the others were saying.

"Raven Oh My What Happened?" Arella cried

Faith muttered something, I translated it "Trigon got her"

"No, How is she holding up?" Arella asked

Holding Up, what was I nothing to her, I'm not okay, Thanks for asking Mum!

"Well" A friendly voice Cyborg yes "She lost some blood but she's alive"

Blood just great. But I'm alive. There's some good news.

Who's hand was that on my arm? I could feel it. I had to try speaking, telling them to give me some painkillers at least. I doubt Trigon had caused this pain. No I must have hit something when I fell. Try Speaking Raven come on.

"Mmm" Was that all I could manage?

"Raven can you hear me, Raven?" Faith was panicking

Try again "Yes" Better.

I let my eyes flutter open, the medical room coming to life little by little. Before I could even speak some one was hugging me.

"Can't Breath" I whispered

"Sorry" Faith blushed and then went very pale. "Ill be outside"

Normal POV

"Raven" Robin breathed her name.

She couldn't stop herself, Raven reached out pulling Robin closer, wrapping her arms round him. "Your Okay" She whispered, shocked at what she was doing, Raven let go.

"Me? I'm Fine" Robin replied pushing Raven back, looking at her "It's you I'm worried about"

"Oh" Raven knew what he meant, first the flirting then she kissed him now this, _I bet he's terrified _ she thought.

Starfire giggled, eyes all turned to her.

Star blushed "I will go see if friend Faith is alright"

"Uh me to" James added

Raven rolled her eyes "James?"

"Yeah?"

"She's out of your league"

James glared and walked out.

"Wow Love _is_ in the air" Beast Boy sat down on one of the 3 chairs in the room.

"I'll say" Cyborg laughed "So when were you two planning on telling us?" He looked at Robin and Raven.

Telling you?" Raven asked

"Oh please it's not like we didn't see" BB muttered

"Uh" Robin began

Raven held up her hand to silence him "Let me make this very clear" Her voice was low "There is nothing between me and Robin" the words turned to a hiss.

"But why were you?" Beast Boy started

"NOTHING!" Raven repeated, "My emotions are a mess, that should have never happened!"

"Okay" Cyborg muttered backing away.

With Starfire, James, and Faith

Faith sat on the stairs, trying to hold back tears she slipped her shoes of.

"Hello Friend" Starfire sat down next to her, talking her shoes of as well.

"They hurt don't they?"

"Yes very much" Starfire replied

"Hey" James sighed

"Is everyone going to come bug me" Faith mumbled, she wasn't really asking it was more a fact that they were.

"Are you okay?" James asked

"No" Faith whispered the reply. " Not even close"

"Friend what is wrong the Trigon is gone, friend Raven will be alright, what is the matter?" Starfire looked at her

"It's none of that Star" Faith tried to smile but failed

"Oh, It is that you have the feelings for friend Robin" Starfire felt very smart

"What! No, No way!"

"Sorry friend" Star blushed

Faith laughed, "I'm going to go see Rae"

"Okay" Was the reply she got, not bothering to put her shoes back on, Faith walked towards the medical room.

Medical room

"Here Take this" Arella passed Raven a glass.

Raven swallowed "Thanks" Her eyes lit up "Faith"

"Heya, Feeling any better?"

"I wish" Raven looked down at her dress. "Now it's ruined"

The others saw what she meant. The white fabric had ripped, and was stained with blood. Turning it an odd pink.

Cyborg seeing what was going to need to happen looked at Beast Boy "Come on let's go find Star"

Beast Boy strangely catching on to this nodded and the two left.

Robin watched them leave, and took another glance at Raven, now he understood,

"Guess I should go to" He turned to leave

"Unless, you want to stay" Raven said

"Why would I..." Robin started but was cut of

"Forget I said anything, just go" Raven didn't look at him, she couldn't what had she just said.

He left.

Faith couldn't help laughing, she sighed and closed her eyes. As soon as she opened them again, a pile of clothes appeared.

" Since When could you to do that?" Raven asked

"I have learnt things while you have been gone" Faith replied.

Arella smiled "Come on, lets get you sorted" Arella and Faith helped Raven out her dress. Both gasped when the saw the cut that was on Raven's chest

"It's Fine, I'll just heel myself" Raven promised them. They waited "Why can't I heel my self?"

"Emotion mess I think" Faith replied, "Here let me" She heeled her friend for the second time that day.

"Thanks"

With James and Star

"I Hope friend Raven will be ok" Starfire worried

"She will be" James smiled

"Raven's fine" Beast Boy said walking up to them

"Yay" Starfire smiled "Friend Robin what is wrong?"

"Nothing Star" Robin lent against the wall.

"Okay, All done" Faith called "You can come back now"

"That was fast" Cyborg pointed out.

"Cy can you come here?" Faith asked

"Sure, sure"

"Can you carry Rae into the lounge I don't think she's ready to walk yet" Faith said she was more telling him to carry her rather then asking.

"Yeah" Cy replied, taking Raven in his arms "You hold on kay?" (He's carrying her like in the end part 1)

"Will do" Raven didn't smile, she was too tired to.

Cyborg laid Raven on the red velvet couch. "There you go sis" he smiled

"Thanks" Raven relaxed, getting comfortable "and since when am I you sis?" she joked

"Since forever" Was the reply.

Faith pulled a white blanket over her friend., Raven closed her eyes, realizing how tired she really was.

"Raven!" Starfire shouted flying in.

"shh" Faith hissed, she didn't mean to but it came out as that "She's sleeping"

"Oh Sorry" Star took a seat on the other couch.

"Faith, will you play video games with me?" Beast Boy asked

Faith looked at Raven, a worried look on her face

"She's fine, just sleepy , go have fun" Arella told Faith, seeing her face.

"Alright Beast Boy, I'll play for half an hour"

"Cool" He dragged the girl out the room.

Robin walked in, his eyes fixed on Raven, almost asleep

Arella sighed, "Shall we go get some food?"

"Food" Cyborg grinned and headed towards the dining room.

"Oh Yes Please" Starfire left to. Followed by James.

"Are you coming?" Arella asked Robin

He turned to look at her, "Umm, I think I'll stay and watch Rae for a bit"

"Okay" Arella smiled.

Robin sat on the arm of the couch, letting his eyes look around the room. He began to think. _ Her emotions are a mess, the kiss meant nothing, nothing at all, and why are you thinking like that? Oh come on your not in love with her are you? Get real, you know Raven better than anyone, you know she can't feel emotion in that way, never can. _ He argued with himself _Star's pretty, maybe I'll ask her out. Maybe _ _Though James seems to like her, and I don't blame him, how often has she looked in the mirror, she's not what you'd call normal looking. Not at all. But neither is Raven. There I am again thinking about her, I have to stop thinking like that, you're not in love with her, I'm a hero I don't have time for a relationship, and I doubt I ever will. Never ever, ever. So stop thinking like that. Faith's pretty to. I said stop. I wonder if she's know she's pretty, probably does. Wonder if there's a reason for her looking like that, she matching Star, wow bet James is having a hard time choosing. Why am I thinking about James's hard time why I can't even think straight? _

"Hello" A voice interrupted his thoughts.

Robin jumped, the voice shocking him. Turning around he saw Raven sat up, looking at him

"Hi"

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"Oh uh, I didn't know you wanted to be alone sorry" Robin apologized, he stood up and headed for the door

"No!" Raven almost begged, "Don't go….. Please, just stay"

"Okay" Robin sat back down

"Just talk to me" Raven told him, closing her eyes.

"Just talk?"

"Yeah…. I like listening to your voice" she admitted, feeling heat rush across her face.

He couldn't help but smile at that, "Okay what shall I talk about?"

"Anything, Just talk"

Robin thought. "What's the deal with Faith, I mean she's insanely beautiful, I'm shocked James hasn't made her his yet?"

"You noticed" Raven replied, "I'll tell you if you promise to keep talking even if I fall asleep"

"I promise" Robin wondered what he was getting himself into.

"Faith isn't human, not really, she's like a kind of demon, you know Trigon said she's his, that's because he owns her, he made her beautiful, well she's the perfect villain, Men fall in love with her, follow her home and she kills them, all because her real parents owe him, her mother died giving birth to her, and her farther made a deal with Trigon, to bring her back, the deal being he could use Faith for what ever he wanted, That's it" Raven sighed finishing her long reply

"Wow" That was all he could say, what do you say with a story like that?

"Now get talking Bird Boy"

What she had said got through his mind quickly "Hey!"

"You promised" She reminded him

Robin sighed " I have no idea what to talk about"

"Just talk!" Raven was getting annoyed now

"Hmm, I was thinking about asking Star out" _Idiot what a stupid thing to say_ "But I don't think I will" He added "I never thought I'd miss the tower so much you know" Robin tried to get away from what he had just said. He thought, "Raven sorry I don't know what to say"

No reply

"I know I promised"

Nothing again

"I know you mad"

Nothing

"Raven?"

Nada

"Please just reply"

Nothing, Nothing, Nothing

Robin stood up, and walked over to her. He smiled, she was sleeping, fast asleep. Raven rolled on to her side. He pulled the covers so they covered her again, then tucking her hair behind her ear, and leaning down. He whispered

"Sleep well Raven"

"I'm sure she will"

Robin jumped for the second time in an hour, in the door way stood Arella.

"Uh Hi"

"If only I could see what she was dreaming about" Arella sighed "I bet your in there some where"

"Maybe" Robin didn't have a clue what to say to that.

"She cares about you, I know that"

"I don't know if she does anymore" Robin admitted what was he saying?

"Trust me she does, I'm guessing there's something between you two that isn't between anyone else" Arella smiled

"yeah, she's been inside my mind"

Arella laughed" I was right there is something then"

"Guess you were" Robin looked at sleeping Raven " you real think she cares?"

"More than she cares for herself" A new voice replied, Faith

"Your kidding" Robin said

"Nope, I've read her mind" Faith told him

Robin smiled, "Read it now then?"

"hmm Okay then Bird Boy"

"Hey stop that!" Robin snapped

"She's thinking why have you stopped talking to her"

"Oh"

Faith smiled "uh if I were you I would get over there before she wakes up, she knows your not there"

"Right, going"

Faith laughed, so did Arella.

Raven opened her eyes the noise had woke her. She saw Robin sat there and glared. "You Promised" She hissed

"I know, I couldn't think of what to say, I told you that"

He walked towards her "Now you be a good girl and sleep" he said tucking her in

"You talk I'll sleep"

"Fine"

"Fine"

Robin began talking again, about nothing, and Raven once again fell asleep

**Okay the ending to this was terrible, sorry, but I didn't know what to write. Forgive me please, please review**


	10. No, Yes, Okay!

Faith crossed her arms over her chest, the ice cold wind, making her shiver. Everyone was sat outside, everyone but Raven and Jade. Both of them were asleep, why wake them? No one spoke, just stared, there was the odd sigh, or gasp from the shock of the wind. Starfire was sat on the white swing, rocking on the seat, making it slowly move. The others had taken seats on the wall and benches that were in the little apple tree orchid. After some time Faith spoke . "What do we do?" There was a pause, eyes looked at her waiting to know the rest. "If he comes back?" Faith finished.

"Easy, we fight" Robin sounded so sure of that

"We can't" James pointed out "Not with out Rae, and please don't say that we should make her"

"No, Please I do not wish to make friend Raven fight" Starfire begged

"Who does he think he is just coming her to hurt everyone?" Beast Boy just burst like he'd been holding the anger in for a long time, and couldn't hold back any longer.

Arella sighed "He has right to the throne he's king here"

"Oh, That's not so good" Cyborg looked away from the crowd.

Everyone sighed.

"There must be a way… we can make him not king" Robin looked at Arella

She shook her head.

"Wait, Maybe there is, let me think" Faith stood up and began walking in between to trees back and forth, pacing. She stopped, her eyes flickered to Arella and James. "La sua figlia deve sposare"

Arella smiled "I forgot about that"

"Um in English please?" Beast Boy asked.

" Long story short, if his daughter marries he is no longer king, meaning we can banish him" Faith explained

"But" Cyborg thought, "His daughter is…"

"..Raven" Star finished the sentence.

"Yes, Raven is his daughter" Arella looked at them, not sure what to say. How did they know?

"But that means that." Beast Boy swallowed

"Raven has to get married" Robin stood up.

"But to who?" Arella searched the people's faces in front of her. Suddenly she remembered, her eyes stopped at James.

He remembered to, nodding he sighed.

"She wont" Faith whispered

"What?" James asked

"She wont do it I know her"

"So do I and I know she will"

"I say she wont, she cant"

"Why?"

"Because she doesn't love you!" Faith gasped at what she had said.

"Who does she love then?!" James spat his words out

Faith froze unable to speak.

"When had Raven cared about love? Hmm tell me Faith!" James hissed.

The titans stared in disbelief what was he saying? Though he was right, when had Raven cared about it? But she did care about them didn't she? And she cared if they liked her right?

"Enough" Arella ordered, "Fighting isn't going to sort this out, Faith you need to talk to Raven okay"

Faith nodded. "She won't do it though," she hissed under her breath.

Everyone went his or her separate ways.

Starfire to bed, she was shattered a lot had happened and seeing her best friend kissing _her boy_ had upset her quite at lot, but it didn't show. Robin wouldn't do that to her, no he had said it himself No one could ever take her place, not even Raven. This cheered her up. Saying goodnight she went to bed.

Beast boy also said his goodnight, Raven being told she had to marry wasn't going to be pretty, and he would rather be asleep. Laughing at the thought of Raven reaction he climbed into bed.

Cyborg decided not to go to sleep. He was hungry, which surprised no one. He was always hungry; well they hadn't had any food at the ball they were to buy killing an evil demon. It was very strange to him that no one wanted to eat. But that didn't stop him. Arella called on the chef and poof a huge meal for the half robot, he could get used to this.

Arella and James joined him, more to make sure he wasn't lonely than to eat, but there was a lot of food so why not just have a bit?

Faith went for a walk, the gardens calmed her, and the cool lake water was calling to her. Right now she wanted nothing more than to feel the water lash up against her feet. She could hear it's gentle wave in her mind, feel the cold shiver as she stepped into the pool, moved up her body.

Robin not sure what to do followed her. He didn't know why, he just did, it was something to do. As she walked past roses and lilies, how big was this place? And where was she going? Then he saw the deep blue lake, the moon shone on it lighting it up with a white light. He watched her hold her dress up and step into the water. Heard her sigh. She seemed relaxed

"Hello Robin" Faith said not moving.

He jumped "Uh Hi" "How did you know I was here?"

"What part of mind reader do you not understand?" She asked laughing.

"Oh right" Robin moved closer

"Yes, am I relaxed"

"Stop doing that, its freaky"

"Sorry, I can't help it" Faith frowned "Can be annoying sometimes"

"I bet, hearing everyone's thoughts twenty four, seven" Robin was standing at the water edge only about half a meter away from Faith.

She walked backwards then stopped. The water was still as high as her ankles. "Fancy a swim?"

"What?" Robin asked shocked

"Not scared of water are you?"

"No" Robin thought for a min or so.

"You don't have to if you don't want to" Faith got out the water and started to walk away.

"No, it's not that I don't want to" Robin headed after her, hoping he hadn't hurt her feelings.

"How about I wake Raven?" Faith smiled "Then all of us will go?"

Now Robin thought.

"Take that as a yes then" Faith ran of before Robin could even reply.

Now they were going swimming, could this day get any more odd? Robin laid down on the grass, staring at the sky, he began counting stars, and there sure were a lot here, more than in the city. In fact he couldn't recall the last time he'd seen a star in the city. Well apart from Starfire. He laughed at the terrible joke Beast Boy had made on after noon while they were out at the pizza place. Even Raven smiled, no one else saw, and she thought _no one_ saw, but he did. Her sweet smile, that made him smile. When she smiled he was happy, everyone could die, and the world could end but if she smiled at the end of it he'd be happy. The more he thought about the more he realized, when he died the last thing he wanted to see was her, smiling at him. It sounded sad but it was the truth and he couldn't deny it. But he could deny the fact that it seemed he loved her, he didn't. Relaxing he closed his eyes, behind his mask (If that's even possible)

"Hi"

His eyes shot open at the sound of her voice. Raven!

"Hi" he replied sitting up.

"Faith said you wanted to go swimming" Raven said helping Robin up.

"Uh Yeah I guess" He glared at Faith who was smiling happily behind Raven.

"Lets go then" Raven walked towards the water.

"How can we, coz well….?" Robin asked watching her go.

Faith read his mind then replied "Just get undressed, duh" Robin stared at her Faith rolled her eyes "Yes keep your underwear up you idiot!"

Raven chuckled, taking her jeans of. She had got changed before coming down, so had Faith.

Raven was now wearing a dark blue swimsuit, it tied at her neck, there was a large oval on her back it started at her shoulders and ended just below her waist. Leaving her back bare. Robin couldn't help but stare; Faith's laughter took him out of the day dream. Now he saw that she to was in a swimsuit, a dark purple one, but nothing but her arms and legs showed. Much better didn't make him stare.

"Come on" Faith said running past him straight into the water. "Wow it's really warm"

"Coming" Raven called before looking at Robin., " Don't worry we wont look" she smiled, then headed into the water.

Faith laughed "Course you wont Rae"

"Shut up" Raven snapped splashing her friend

"Oh you wanna play hmmm" Faith snarled splashing Raven back.

The two laughed, but continued splashing each other.

Robin slowly came into the water, shocked how warm it was. Faith was right.

As soon as he was fully in the warm pool, Faith splashed him.

"Oops" she giggled

"Okay you asked for it" Robin growled.

Faith whimpered and swam away

Robin swam after her; "Oh No you don't" grabbing her he dunked her under the water.

Faith came up coughing, but her eyes glared at Robin.

Raven laughed at them. Robin turned at the noise, she was smiling. But as soon as she saw him looking at her Raven turned away.

"Hey who said you could start with out us?" Cyborg called.

"Come on in" Faith called back.

Cyborg walked down to the water edge with Arella, James, Jade, Beast Boy, and Starfire.

When Robin spotted the two titans he began to wonder "I thought you were sleeping"

"Couldn't sleep" Beast boy replied, getting undressed

"Friend Jade woke me" Star pulled her grey skirt off; she was in a pink bikini.

Cyborg didn't need to change he just walked into the water. (Can Cyborg Swim? My Fic yes he can!)

Soon everyone was inside the lake, swimming and messing around. And very soon Raven found her self in some one's arms that some one being **Robin**!

He held her tight against his chest.

"What was that for?" Raven asked getting free

"You hugged me now I hug you" Robin smiled.

Before Raven could say anything, Jade pushed Robin forward so he fell into the water. "Oh Ok you wanna fight, I'll fight" Robin said once he was up again. Taking both of Jade's wrists he pushed her head down and dunked her under the water.

"Careful" Raven warned

"Who you saying that to Robin, or _Jade?_" Faith winked bobbing along by her friend

"Shut up Faith" Raven frowned

"Don't deny it Rae" Faith whispered swimming away.

Raven jumped nearly out her skin, her heart racing, when someone grabbed her from behind

"Hey Honey" James laughed "How's my soon to be wife?"

"Soon to be _**wife**_?" Raven snapped

"Oh Faith didn't tell you, knew she wouldn't, remember we're engaged, and apparently we have to get married, for the kingdom"

"What?!" Raven shouted, wriggling out James grasp.

"I'll never marry you!"

"You don't have a choice Raven" James snarled, "You have to"

"In your dreams" Raven hissed back, looking round she noticed everyone had left the water

Stomping out the pool, she wrapped a towel round her waist, and stormed of to the others, her eyes set like daggers on the one person James had mentioned…Faith!

"You knew, and still you, I can't believe you Faith!" Raven said venom dripping of every word.

"Raven, I was going to tell you, but well I wanted you in a good mood first, I'm sorry" Faith tried to defend herself.

"No your not, None of you are!" Raven shouted, tears forming in her eyes. "You say you love me? It's all a lie" Now her voice was no more than a whisper. "Maybe I should just go and die"

She was heard alright. Arella gasped. Faith shook her head quickly. Starfire stared with pleading eyes, Beast Boy looked at her a hard look on his face, as if to say "don't you dare" Cyborg smiled at her, like he was saying that she was loved, without even saying a word, James smirked but inside he was scared like hell, he didn't want her to die. Robin just stared at her, trying to get what she had said through his mind, she knew they loved her, and would probably die themselves if she died. He knew he would.

"I'm sorry Rae" Faith whispered after some time

"I'm not doing it" Raven replied sternly wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Raven you have to, it's the only way we can get rid of Trigon forever" Arella explained.

"I'm not doing it" Raven repeated

"You have to, Please Raven" Arella begged

Closing her eyes Raven shook her head "I can't"

Faith smirked at James "Told you so" she mouthed

James glared

"I'm sorry" Raven said looking up, she paused "I need to be alone, there a lot of things I need to sort out"

"Okay" Arella tried to smile

Raven walked of.

"Now what?" James asked

"I don't know" Arella sighed

Then Faith said something she never thought she'd say "We fight, one last battle, winner takes all"

Starfire nodded, then started to cry. Beast boy cradled the girl in his arms.

"We cant" Cyborg protested, he didn't really want to fight Trigon again.

"We don't have a choice, it's the only thing left" Robin pointed out. His voice was emotionless.

Faith looked at him, taking his hand she pulled him "Come with me"

Robin did as he was told, followed her, to the white swing and apple tree.

"I saw, in the lake, why did you hug her?" Faith asked sitting down on the white swinging seat.

"I.. I don't know" Robin admitted sitting next to her "I just did it, and don't know why"

" I do" Faith told him

"Explain please"

"It's pretty simple, when you heard that Raven had to get married, you emotions raced, but one in particular and that was Jealousy"

"Jealousy? Hey wait how do you know, what was up with my emotions?"

"Raven can read your mind right, well I can read peoples minds and their emotions, Raven can only hear your thoughts, I can here a lot more, and yes Jealousy" Faith licked her lips and continued "you see you don't want to lose Raven, and her marring James would mean she would have to stay here, meaning you would lose her"

"Okay" Robin waved his hand for her to continue.

"So you hugged her, basically, I guess you thought if you held on to her she couldn't leave"

Robin nodded this made sense kind of.

"Also, you don't want to admit it but your in love with her"

"Am not!" Robin snapped

"Yes, your are, you just don't know it"

"I am?"

"yes" Faith nodded

Sighing Robin spoke "It doesn't make any difference if I love her or not she's still has to marry James"

" Your right" Faith sighed, "I don't want her to be force into marriage"

"But she is being"

"Yup, but if only the others knew how much it kills her inside to only hear the words _Marry James_"

Robin looked up. "Kills her, why?"

Faith thought "Maybe, I could explain why better, if you could read her thoughts"

"I can do that?"

"Well, I can transfer some of my power to you, it's pretty simple, we just have to hold hands and I have to find her thoughts"

"Sounds easy enough" Robin took Faiths hands in his

"You sure you want to do this, it's kinda invading her privacy, and there's some stuff in there, that you might not like"

"Just do it"

Faith nodded, and closed her eyes. Robin waited. Then he heard them, Raven's thoughts.

"I'm not marrying him, I'm not. But what if I really have to, I'm saving the kingdom, I have to do this, for the people, not matter how much I don't want to… Shut up Love I don't care, I don't have a choice, Yes I know, I said shut it… sorry I snapped, I don't want to do this okay, I'd much rather be with him to, what am I saying? But I have to okay understand Love, yeah, did he? I didn't notice. Hah! Your crazy, haha very funny, Whatever, I'm going now okay Love. Yes, Bye"

That was all Robin heard, Raven's voice faded away towards the end, Faith must have let go. Maybe she thought he'd heard enough.

"So" Faith looked away

"She was talking to her emotions, what was its name Love that's it" Robin said.

"Yes, but now do you see, how much she doesn't want to marry James"

"Yeah, I do" Robin sighed "But she's going to do it anyway?"

"Yes, it seems she is"

"What am I going to do?"

"You? What the rest of us going to do, sit back and watch her do what she has to"

"As much as it kills me to, I have to"

"So your admitting you love her?"

"I guess I am" Robin frowned "This is awkward"

"Well you could crash her wedding" Faith laughed

"Not helping" Robin glared

"Sorry" Faith apologized "But maybe there is a way that she wont have to get married"

"There is?"

"Yeah, but it's dangerous"

"Will it kill her?"

"Yeah, but I think I can stop that happening, no one will get hurt"

"I'm in"

"Okay Lover Boy" Faith winked

Robin sighed.

**With Arella James, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire *sighs, there***

Raven walked up to them, she looked James hard in the eyes. "I'll do it"

**Dun, Dun, Dun! I'm Evil Mwhahahahahahaha Well there's the chapter, Please tell me what you think bla bla bla. Bye Bye**


	11. How can i possiby name this chapter?

"Thank you Raven" Arella hugged her daughter tight.

"Like I have a choice" Raven muttered, pulling away.

"Oh My God" Beast Boy exclaimed "Raven getting married, and not me!"

"Bad luck sorry, " James said slipping his arms around Raven's waist.

"Friends I am cold, may we go inside?" Starfire asked shivering

"Yes" Arella replied and the group set back of to the palace.

Raven sat herself into a chair. "When's this wedding then?"

"Hmm how's tomorrow sound?" James sat next to her. He smiled, truthfully he couldn't wait for Raven to be _his_

She thought tomorrow only 1 day and she'd be married. "Sounds great, the sooner the better" Arella said Raven's words for her, knowing she didn't want to do this.

Raven sighed. Tomorrow. Maybe she could murder James before then. Problem solved kind of. Not really, as if she could. Besides she's doing this for a reason. To get rid of Trigon. Killing James, well she might as well not marry him.

Now that was music to her ears, "Not Marry Him". Her emotions jumped for joy at the words. Simple comes to wedding instead of saying "I do" say "I don't '" Hah! Yes prefect. Or not. Still doesn't solve the problem of her farther having control. Marring James was the only way.

_Some life I have_. Raven thought. _Forced to marry some one I don't even love, real happy ending. I knew fairytales weren't real and to think I was starting to think they were, stupid aren't I? Yeah. I'm just to scared to admit it, Love's right. Like it matters anymore. I'll marry James and he'll marry Star. That's how it's meant to be. Like he'd choose me over the goddess of love. The amazing princess, the sun beam the prefect girl that is her. And me, messed up, unperfected, alone, life is what it is._ She was nearly crying, just thinking. Tears filled her eyes.

"Excuse me" she left the others, staring wondering what had made her act so.

Drying her eyes, Raven looked out the window, in the hall. It was dark but the garden's fairy lights lit up the garden, so she could see. What she saw made her want to cry even more but not a single tear fell. Robin had his arms wrapped around Faith. That simple picture told her everything. But she didn't want to think about it. Sadness didn't fill her, what did was hate. Pure hate towards Faith. She clenched her fists. Violet eyes in a straight glare. Her breathing became short, she gasped for air. Heart pounding at the sight. She saw Robin touch Faith's face and kiss here lips. This wasn't happening.

The future played before her. The golden haired child running around the garden, in to the arms of her farther. Even an idiot could see if was Robin, slightly older and boy did he look good but it was him all right. Then Faith still a beautiful as she was before, age was on her side. The black haired boy pulling at her arm. Complaining about something no doubt.

Raven held her breath, waiting for what was next. She waited, and waited but the same thing played over and over. Like a broken film. A broken film of a simple kiss. A love story. She couldn't take it. Her mind was bursting, and her heart breaking.

She felt the floor slip beneath her. Then the hard blow as she hit it. She wasn't falling but she might as well have been. The room a blur around her. But eyes fixed on the two outside. Watched them walk inside, laughing , happy. In love. She'd missed her chance. She'd lost him, to her best friend. What life was this? Hell on earth. _Just die Raven_ she thought still holding back tears. _No one will care. _

"Raven" she heard Faith behind her, "are you okay?"

"Leave me alone" Raven snapped and sank to the floor.

"Rae?" Robin crouched next to her. "What's the matter?"

"I'm marrying James, tomorrow" Raven sulked

"Tomorrow?" Faith asked, "Bit soon isn't it?" She helped her friend up.

"Mother thinks it's best" Raven muttered

"Tomorrow" Faith repeated

"Yes I know, don't remind me okay I'm trying to forget this hell of a life"

"Sorry Rae, Rae, hmm be right back" Faith walked away, leaving Robin with Raven alone. Great!

"Your marrying James then?" Robin asked though it was clear that she was.

"Yeah, I guess I am" Raven replied

"Tomorrow?"

"Yup"

Robin felt everything inside him tighten, and then he just went numb, Her eyes bored at him. In to him. ".you" The words were hard to say, he was angry, angry was the right word no? "I.. I. Hope you're happy together"

"Thanks" Raven frowned.

There was silence.

"Robin" Raven spoke. "You know I'll have to leave the titans after this?"

"Yeah" Now Robin frowned.

"Good luck with your life then" She smiled a bit, but tears filled her eyes.

"Same to you"

"Raven, Come here sweetheart" James called.

She looked in the direction of the voice, and turned back to Robin. "I should, uh go"

He nodded, and she went. "Yeah, go sweetheart" he muttered, "just go"

Faith sighed, "Idiot, you could have told her" her words were almost hisses.

"Like it would have mattered" Hey when did she get there?

"Idiot" Faith mumbled.

That was it, she set him of. Grabbing her arm, he glared. Now he was mad. "Shut Up, okay!"

Faith just laughed. "I knew you hadn't gone all soft"

Loosening his grip, he stared at the girl. "You thought I'd gone soft?" The words made little sense, a soft Robin. Never.

"Come on, if the person I loved was marrying some one else, I'd be pretty mad, you just well take it" Faith bit her bottom lip.

"Yeah, I guess I just take it, and I shouldn't?" Robin was confused acting like a three year old, Faith laughed to herself, at the thought of how much she wanted a video camera right now, this had future blackmail all over it.

"No you shouldn't, Robin, you need to fight for her"

"Fight for a girl?!" "That's just wrong"

Faith sighed she wasn't getting threw to him, "Right now, this very moment what matters to you the most?"

Robin thought. "You want the truth?"

The girl nodded.

" Nothing"

"Nothing?"

"Nothing matters right now"

"I have to do everything around here don't I?" Faith snapped. She stormed of

It was dark out, the moon shining brightly through every window. People would start going to sleep soon wouldn't they? With a wedding tomorrow, there was a lot to be done for a wedding. Robin leant against the wall _gone soft me? …No_ He thought.

Yawning he realized he was tired.

"Some ones sleepy" a happy little voice chirped. Robin looked down to see Jade. "I'm going to bed now," she continued "Night, Night" Hugging him, she skipped of.

Wait did she just hug him? Robin shrugged, and headed to the lounge. Strange how he knew this place, like it was his own house, after only a few days.

"Well Night Guys" he said.

"Good Night" Starfire said, she was curled up on the floor, half asleep. Robin laughed at that.

Everyone said "Good Night" And he headed to the room he'd been given.

Sighing he slouched onto the bed. He knew he wasn't going to sleep tonight. Not with out her. Maybe Faith was right maybe he had gone soft. He'd never admit that he'd loved some one in a long, long, long, long time. (You get it don't you? Good) The thought of Raven marrying James hurt him. More than Slade had ever been able to. Yeah Faith was right, she'd made him soft. But he couldn't be soft, he had a life to live, and so did Raven. No one said life was easy he knew that. All he had to do was let her do this. And move on. He was human after all; he'd forget that he even loved her at all sooner or later. Right? Right. Could Faith wipe minds? If she could then, Raven would marry James and Faith would clear his mind from every memory of the gothic titan, and he could live is life in peace. It would be like she never existed (Haha, This is fun)

He lay back, head resting on the pillow. Exhaustion waved over him, but Robin didn't relax, he refused to. He stared into space, his eyes begging him to let them close or even blink. He glanced round the room, unsure why. No one was there, why would there be? Checking the room once more Robin removed his mask, and sighed. He blinked a few times, and then he had no choice but to close his eyes. Instantly he felt better, and was unable to open them again. Remarkably he was able to get himself changed and under the covers. How? He didn't know. But that didn't matter. Laying his head on the pillow he closed his eyes once for a second time, and fell asleep with in seconds.

The girl pushed the door open slightly, smiled and closed it again. Faith didn't think he'd sleep. But something in his thoughts told her he'd only sleep for a while. And something else told her, he'd be mad if he knew she'd checked on him. What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. . As soon as he'd left Raven had insisted on going to bed herself. Out of everyone in the palace, Raven's emotions were the ones Faith noticed the most. A mixed of anger, and depression, in fact just one whole big mess. It didn't take long for Faith realize that she to had to sort this out. She had to calm her friend before she blew the place up, and more importantly injured herself. Soon she found herself standing in Raven's room. Raven pacing back and forth.

"What am I going to do?" she cried "For the love of azar what am I going to do?" The bedside lamp melted.

Faith's mouth dropped open at the sight. This was worse than she thought. "Calm down" she suggested.

"Calm down!" Raven shouted, "Calm down, No I will not calm down!" The mirror smashed. "I'm getting married tomorrow, wait today and I don't want to, I thought you were meant to be happy on your wedding day not like this!" The glass on clock cracked.

"It's just your nerves" Faith tried to calm her.

"Nerves!" She snapped, "I think not, you know as well as I do, this is the worst thing _Mother_ could ask me to do right now!"

"Yeah, I do" Faith sat on the bed; truthfully she was very scared right now.

The pictures that were on the wall, smashed into a thousand little pieces , glass covered the floor.

"Oh Faith" Raven sobbed taking a seat on the bed. "What shall I do?"

"Like I said calm down, before you kill us both"

Rae began breathing slowly. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos"

"Better?" Faith asked

Raven nodded "Better"

"Okay, Lets see, shall we hmmm" The girl went into thinking mode, that's what everyone called it, when she had the distant looking face on. "Don't do it"

"But I have to don't I" Raven sulked.

"No you don't"

"No? It's the only way to save the kingdom"

"True, but you can choose not to"

"And let Trigon walk over everyone, let him destroy this place?"

"Well when you put it that way"

"Your not helping Faith"

"I'm trying okay, I've never been in your situation"

"I wish I wasn't in it"

"Let me think" Faith told her

"Kay" Rae replied.

Raven watched what was left of the clock, the second hand moved round. _Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock_. It was driving her crazy, like Chinese water torture.

She growled "Hurry up please"

"Wait okay" Faith shook her head, as the book shelf collapsed "And try to relax, meditate, it will pass the time as well as save us"

Sighing Raven levitated and began to meditate. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" The clock ticked in time. "Azarath, Azarath Metrion Zinthos" _Tick Tock Tick Tock _"Azarath Metrion Zin…Zinthos" " "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" Raven screamed "Damn that clock!" Faith laughed as the clock blew up.

"Keep trying hun" Faith laughed a little, and went back to thinking

"I cant, I just cant" Rae said but levitated again. "This is pointless"

"How about you run away?" Faith smirked at the thought.

"Err to where may I ask?"

"No idea, hmmm" Faith gazed at the clock, but realized it was on the floor.

"There's nothing we can do, I have to marry him" Now Raven really sulked.

"I got nothing, yeah I guess you do, sorry Rae" Her friend apologized.

"You tried your best" Raven smiled a little.

"mmm" Faith muttered "I wonder"

"What?" Rae sat up at the thought of an idea.

But Faith didn't reply, she stared into space, Raven waited, but nothing.

The gothic girl sighed, and started to sulk again.

Faith jumped, blinked, glared for no reason, then spoke. "Nothing"

Raven stared at her, with a puzzled look. What was all that for? "Faith Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go on"

"I…I saw…you…and…Robin…in..the..garden"

"And?" Faith questioned

Raven swallowed "And I wanted to know if there was anything between you two" her words came out way to fast, but Faith understood.

"You think, me and Robin are _together_?"

The other girl nodded shamefully

Faith laughed "Raven look at me" Raven did. "No"

"No? But I saw, he…"

She was cut of "he had his arms around me because I was cold"

"Oh" Raven felt very stupid indeed, then anger shot through her "Then how come I saw him kiss you?"

"What?!" her friend shook her head "He _never _kissed me Rae"

"But I saw!" Raven insisted

"It was your mind playing tricks on you"

"It was?"

"Yes Raven, trust me there is nothing between me and Robin"

"Your friends though" Raven stated the fact.

"You could say that, but that's all we are"

"For now" Raven smiled.

"Hey would I touch _your_ man hmm?" Faith laughed

Raven shook her head and laughed. "Sorry that I thought you would"

"It's nothing, you should sleep"

"I cant"

"Try okay, lay down and close your eyes, normally works for me"

"If you insist" Raven muttered

"Night Raven" Faith said walking threw the glass that covered the floor to the door.

"Night"

She closed the door behind her. For a split second she closed her eyes. He was awake. So much for sleeping.

Suppose I should go sort him out" Faith muttered to herself

She knocked on the door.

"Come in"

"I thought you were sleeping"

"You really thought I'd sleep tonight?" Robin asked, fully dressed with mask, once again.

"No, Not really, I just sorted Raven out" Faith laughed at the memory

"Is she okay?"

"Far from okay, I don't think there's a thing but her bed in the room that she hasn't blown up or melted"

"Uh Oh" Robin breathed a laugh.

"But, I think part of that was because she thought we were together"

"She really thought that?"

"Yes, but I sorted that out to"

"Explained to her that we are totally not?"

"Yeah, took a while"

"Oh"

Both of them sighed. "Coffee?" Faith asked. It was a random thing to say but it was all she could think of.

"Nah" Robin replied, sighing again

"Alright, you okay?"

"No"

"how'd I guess that, what's up?"

"Don't you know!" Robin snapped

"Robin listen, she might change her mind before morning, she _really_ doesn't want to do it"

"She wont"

"You don't know that"

"Yeah I do"

"No you don't!" Faith growled, her anger taking over for a second or two.

Robin stared at her, scared of what was happening.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to snap like that" Faith said seeing the look on his face.

"It's okay, I was kinda waiting for that anyway"

Faith growled again "Okay your driving me crazy, you just sit there, this isn't like you, if your friends knew, they'd…"

He cut her of "You don't know me!"

She shifted her glace across the room, " your wrong"

"What?"

"I know everything Raven knows, I can see inside her mind Robin, and she's been inside yours, plus I can read your mind like a picture book" She turned to look at him again.

"A picture book?" His mask wrinkled as he raised an eyebrow,

"Well you mind's more a really hard novel, Beast Boy's and Starfire's are more like picture books but you know what I mean, you mind it's easy to read, but hard to understand.

"Thanks" A sarcastic tone was in his voice.

"Your oh so very welcome" Faith laughed now.

"So you think I'm not acting like me?" Robin said

"No. I know your not"

"Guess I should stop then, if only I new what I was doing"

"Your acting depressed, instead of angry, and its annoying" Faith smiled

"Right, so you want me to get angry"

Faith nodded. Her eyes caught something, she picked up the pillow and hit him, harder than she had meant to.

"Hey!" "Stop it"

"No it's to much fun"

"Faith were acting like children"

"sorry Mr Serious but I' still allowed to have fun"

"Quit it"

Faith sighed "alright, but at least you didn't just sit there"

"Yeah"

"Hmm I'm going to put some music on"

"Okay.. may I ask why?"

"No" Faith stood up and pressed play on the CD player. How did he not notice that there?

"Is there a CD in there?"

"Yep, This is my little room"

"Little Room?"

"Yeah, when I don't want the others to find me, they look for me in my room and stuff but not here"

"Oh"

Faith sat back down. Music began to play. She began swaying back and forth, but stopped when she saw the strange look Robin was giving her. Both of them sat in silence and listened to the lyrics.

Katie, don't cry, I know  
You're trying your hardest  
And the hardest part is letting go  
Of the nights we shared  
Ocala is calling and you know it's haunting  
But compared to your eyes, nothing shines quite as bright  
And when we look to the sky, its not mine, but i want it so

Let's not pretend like you're alone tonight  
I know he's there  
You're probably hanging out and making eyes  
while across the room, he stares  
I bet he gets the nerve to walk the floor  
And ask my girl to dance, and she'll say yes

Because these words were never easier for me to say  
Or her to second guess  
But I guess  
That I can live without you but  
Without you I'll be miserable at best

You're all that I hoped I'd find  
In every single way  
And everything I could give  
Is everything you couldn't take  
Cause nothing feels like home, you're a thousand miles away  
And the hardest part of living  
Is just taking breaths to stay

Because I know I'm good for something  
I just haven't found it yet  
But I need it

So let's not pretend like you're alone tonight  
I know he's there  
You're probably hanging out and making eyes  
while across the room, he stares  
I bet he gets the nerve to walk the floor  
And ask my girl to dance, and she'll say yes

Because these words were never easier for me to say  
Or her to second guess  
But I guess  
That I can live without you but  
Without you I'll be miserable at best

Ladada ladada ladadaoh ohhh

And this will be the first time in a week  
That I'll talk to you  
And I can't speak  
It's been three whole days since I've had sleep  
Because I dream of his lips on your cheek  
And I got the point that I should leave you alone  
But we both know that I'm not that strong  
And I miss the lips that made me fly

So let's not pretend like you're alone tonight  
I know he's there  
You're probably hanging out and making eyes  
while across the room, he stares  
I bet he gets the nerve to walk the floor  
And ask my girl to dance, and she'll say yes

Because these words were never easier for me to say  
Or her to second guess  
But I guess  
That I can live without you but  
Without you I'll be miserable  
And I can live without you  
But without you I'll be miserable  
And I can live without you  
Oh, without you I'll be miserable at best

Robin sighed and fell backwards. He laid down staring at the ceiling. "Well that sure cheered me up"

Faith laughed and laid down next to him "Yeah, it's happy isn't it"

"No, you couldn't have found a more depressing song right now"

"Sorry, I didn't know what was in there" Faith defended herself, sitting up.

"It's fine"

"I'm going to bed, then" Faith said.

"Kay, Later" Robin replied

"Yeah" Faith sighed and left Robin alone.

Raven's Room

Raven sat up in bed, her emotions were stopping her sleeping. She rocked back and forth. Hugging her knees. "Why didn't Trigon just kill me" she muttered. The window smashed. "Great, just great"

She stood up; carefully she shuffled over to the window. The cold night air greeted her. It blew her hair around her face, her cloak lapping around her body.

"This isn't how the night before your wedding day is meant to feel is it?" She asked the wind, knowing she wouldn't get a reply, but she knew the reply anyway. "No" she breathed the word. "Not at all"

Sighing she levitated, imaged an ocean and relaxed for the first time that night.

**Robin's Room**

He hadn't moved, not even a millimetre since Faith left him. _"Faith left him"_ The words sounded like they'd broken up. Robin sighed. He had heard the smash. Some how he knew it was Raven's fault. Maybe that was a bit harsh. It wasn't really her fault. Was it? In less than 13 hours Raven would be getting married. And he was just sitting here! The more he thought the angrier he got. Angry at James he was the one she was marring, at Raven for agreeing to this, at Arella for making her, and at himself for just sitting there and taking it. Anger built up inside him, like a volcano. He was going to explode, soon. He didn't know when, but he couldn't take this much anger. Could he? He'd taken a lot before. Maybe he could. Just maybe he could sit there while she said, "I do" and take it. Or maybe he couldn't, maybe he would end up killing James before the wedding was over. Robin thought for a long time, and soon he realized he wasn't acting like a hero at all. James had done nothing wrong, and he wanted to kill him for doing the right thing. Marrying Raven.

Faith's room

Faith sighed. She to had heard Raven's window break. _I cant believe she thought me and Robin were like together, that's crazy, I would never, in his dreams, maybe I shouldn't have thought that, if only I could do something, it's clear that Raven doesn't want to do this. I was there, her rooms like a bomb site Her emotions a mess._ Faith thought _But there is something I can do. I can make sure someone crashes her wedding. What part of I belong to him didn't I understand? I'm a messenger. And I'll deliver the message, of the plan for her to marry James. Perfect. And in repayment for the tip, he'll have to leave Azarath forever. _She levitated; this was how she spent most nights. Meditation was just like sleep, only better. Plus her idea could be put into stage one, if she meditated. Then it hit her, she'd had the idea for ages, ever since Robin had admitted to loving the bride. Sorting everyone out must have cleared it from her mind, now she had time to think it came back. But it was dangerous, very dangerous. It was the only thing she could think of it would have to do.

Uh No where

Time ticked by neither titan slept.

Raven's relaxed time didn't last long. It stopped when the town bells rang 3 times telling her it was 3 am. And she went back into panic mode, having no choice but to levitate, as her bed exploded. She had been told that the wedding would be around 2 pm. That was only 12 hours away about that. The feeling inside was like the feeling she would have if she were trapped in a cave, with a bomb ticking away, and when it blew up she would die. Fear, anger, sadness. Pretty much was all she felt. Nothing even close to happy. For the second time that day her chest grew tight, making it hard to breath. But she kept breathing, something told her she had to. Something told her she had to last the night, that she had to marry James, that she had to forget the titans forever, and the thing that was telling her wasn't her mind it was her heart.

Robin just stared at the clock, fists clenched, gritting his teeth. He wasn't upset anymore, just angry. More angry than he'd been for a long time. At nothing, at himself, yes he was angrier with himself than he had been after the whole Red X thing. He didn't relax, he didn't think. It was like he was trapped in a bubble.

More time passed and soon it was starting to get light again. Robin and Raven stayed in their trance. For hours on end. Eventually the bells chimed 7 am.

"You didn't sleep did you?" Faith asked, walking into Raven's room.

Raven shook her head.

"Silly girl aren't you hmm" Faith said looking around. She closed her eyes and every broken thing in the room, even the window, fixed itself.

"Thanks" Raven muttered.

"No problem, umm Arella's looking for you"

"Is she? Guess I should go then"

"Yeah"

Raven headed downstairs it wasn't hard, finding Arella.

"Raven, uh well, your getting married, I'm guessing you will need a dress" Arella said, her eyes fixed on Jade's hair as she brushed it.

"mmmm, yeah I guess I need one" Raven frowned, she'd had enough of dresses.

"Well we have one for you, have done for ages, though I'm not sure if it will fit, so you'll have to try it on" Arella explained.

"Okay, later though yeah, I mean in a few hours or something?"

"Sure, go see your friends, Starfire wanted to talk to you"

"Hmm" Raven sighed.

Hours must have passed, instead of going to find the bubbly titan, **(*laughs* love the work **_**bubbly**_**)** Raven deicide to sleep. She could barley keep her eyes open; she needed to rest, even if it was only for a little while.

Faith knocked on Robin's door maybe she should just go in from now on, all this knocking was annoying.

"What?" he asked from inside

"Can I come in?" Faith said, wincing at the sharp tone in his voice.

"No"

"Well I'm coming in"

"I said No!" Robin snapped

"Tough luck!" Faith snapped back. "I'm coming in"

Robin sighed in defeat. "You think your all that don't you?"

"Not at all, at may I comment on your rude behaviour"

"Sorry, I'm just in a bad mood" Robin sighed.

"I kinda noticed" Faith laughed.

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"What time is it?"

"10 am"

"Seriously?"

"Uh huh"

"Woah" Robin yawned

"You didn't sleep either?"

"No"

"You and Rae are both mental"

Thanks, speaking of Raven how is she?"

"last time I checked sleeping"

Robin smiled

"Do you wanna go see her?"

"Mmm, yeah"

"Lets go then" Faith took his hand, and pulled him down the stairs.

XxXxXxXx XxXxXxXx XxXxXxXx XxXxXxXx XxXxXxXx XxXxXxXx

"Careful" Jade complained "Your sticking pins in me"

"Sorry" The dressmaker apologised Okay I'll call her uh hmmm Sara)

"You did it again" Jade said.

"Well maybe if you kept still it wouldn't happen" Sara snapped "Now stay still!"

"Okay, Okay" Jade sighed. She didn't know why she was a flower girl

"Good, were nearly done so the stiller you stay then quick I'll be done"

"Great, you know I don't really like purple but this look amazing on me" Jade joked.

Sara laughed "It does, even if I do say so myself, there just the ribbon to add and done" Sara tied the black ribbon around Jade's middle. "Done" she sighed **(For a picture of her dress go to my profile and click the link)**

"Thank you" Jade cried, jumping down of the platform.

"Welcome, just got Faith and Raven left to do" Sara laughed.

"Yep, I'll go get Faith shall I?"

Sara nodded.

XxXxXxXx XxXxXxXx XxXxXxXx XxXxXxXx XxXxXxXx XxXxXxXx

"What do you think friends?" Starfire asked Cyborg and Beastboy.

"Beautiful" Cyborg smiled

"Give us a twirl Star" BB laughed.

Starfire twirled. The purple dress didn't shift, but swayed.

"Is it not joyful that I get to be the maid of the bride for friend Raven?"

"Yeah" Both said in union.

Jade skipped threw. "Wow" Cyborg exclaimed when her saw here "Two princess"

She laughed "Have you seen Faith? Sara needs to fit her dress"

"Speak of the devil" Beast Boy said, as Faith walked into the room, pulling Robin along.

"Faith, Faith, Sara wants you" Jade said

Faith sighed."Gotta go sorry, Rae's in there" Faith told Robin and ran out. XxXxXxXx XxXxXxXx XxXxXxXx XxXxXxXx XxXxXxXx XxXxXxXx

"Hi" Robin said, when he saw Raven was awake.

"Oh, Hi, How are you?" Raven replied.

"Me? I'm Fine, and you?"

"Fine, Just, Fine"

"Glad to hear, are you nervous or anything, about today I mean?"

"A little"

"Oh, There's nothing to worry about" Robin lied

"Really, It sure doesn't feel like that" Raven raised an eyebrow.

"hmm, Faith's getting her dress fitted "

"umm Cool, she shouldn't take to long she doesn't age so the dress was made to fit her and it still should"

"mmm, Wait, she doesn't age?"

Raven shook her head.

"So she's been how old for ever?"

"16"

"Only 16, so she's been 16 for how long?"

"Umm 20 years"

"Oh"

"Yeah, so I should have to get my dress soon"

"Your not looking forward to that part are you" Robin laughed for the first time that day.

"How'd you guess?" Raven said in a sarcastic voice.

"I'm clever"

Raven let a small smile creep on to her lips.

Faith danced into the room "Ta Dah"

"Pretty" Both birds said.

"Raven your turn now, only 2 hours left till the wedding"

She sighed "Later Robin"

"I don't think so," he muttered

"Your really think I look pretty?" Faith asked, looking down at her dress.

"Of course"

Faith wrinkled her nose. Staring into the mirror. The dark purple bridesmaid dress swept the floor. It was perfectly straight. With silver sequins on. (**Click on the link on my profile to see a picture of it, 100% perfect, its what all the bridesmaid dresses look like A.k.a Starfire and Faith)**

"I can't believe in 2 hours Raven will be married"

"Hmm" Robin gritted his teeth.

"Her dress might take some time" Faith giggled

"Why?"

"We were uh planning for her to be a little younger, meaning she would be well smaller"

"How young?"

"14"

"14?!"

"Yeah, it's a normal age here, to get married"

"Really, bit young isn't it?"

"Not really, 12 is the youngest you can marry here"

"12, your kidding me?"

"I wish I was"

Robin sighed.

An hour and a half passed, the titans now all dressed for a wedding, Beast Boy was getting fed up with suits. James was ready, and Raven was having the tiara fixed into her hair. Starfire sat on the edge of her seat, smiling. This was the first time she'd been to a wedding, since she was a little girl. Robin sat waiting, fist clenched. Faith ran her fingers across the back of his hand trying to relax him. But it just made it worse. Cyborg was feeling proud and sad. He was proud because his little sis was getting married, but the fact also upset him, as he would lose her. Arella was also sat waiting.

"Faith" Sara said "Raven wants you"

Faith nodded and went to see her friend. She was taken aback by how beautiful Raven looked. "Oh My God Raven!"

Raven sighed looking at her dress. It was long and cream, with 3 layers, one being sparkly netting. There were cream roses on the front of the dress, and round the arms of the vest top. Her hair was down, with a cream rose tiara slipped in. **(Want a picture of it, also go to my profile and click on the link, it's the dress I modelled Raven's on, her hair is the same to, but purple)**

"You look amazing"

"Thanks Faith, I don't feel it"

"Don't blame you hun"

Raven slowly walked out. Into the hallway. Then she saw him, leaning against the wall ,again. Robin.

"Hello" she said.

He turned to look at her, His eyes popped out there sockets. She was perfect, and not his. That made him angry "so your marrying James I see?" he snapped, he didn't mean to but the anger was to much.

"Yeah I am, since I'm standing here in a wedding dress with 20 minuets to go" Raven snapped back, hurt by the way he was talking.

"I can't believe you are doing this, you have a duty as a titan!" Robin hissed

"Robin we talked about this, I have to" Her voice was bitter, but calmer than his.

"So you're just turning your back on us after everything, is that it?"

"Robin.. No that's not it at all…"

He cut her of "What is it then Raven?!"

"I'm doing this for my people!" Raven hissed.

"No, your turning your back on us, on me, your being a child!" He growled

"A Child me?!" Raven glared "At least I'm not being selfish, all you care about is the team I need to do this for my home!"

Robin returned the glare "Selfish? If I'm selfish than so are you!"

"Maybe I am, but I know how to cope with jealousy!"

"Jealousy, What?!"

"Yeah you heard me, I think your Jealous, I think you wish you were marrying me instead of James!" Venom dripped of every word.

"Your crazy, Why would I be in love with you? Why would anyone love you? Your creepy"

That hurt her, tears filled her eyes. "Take that back!" Raven spat at him.

"Make me!"

She cleaned her fists, "I hate you!"

"I hate you to!"

Some of the tears over flowed, slowly rolling down her cheeks. "Why don't you just go die, no one wants you!" She said that just to hurt him and it worked. But he stayed angry.

"I never want to see you again, if you walk in there and marry James, just don't speak to me ever!"

"What if I don't want to speak to you ever again?!"

"Well no one said you had to!"

"Well I don't!"

"Fine Don't!"

"Fine" Her voice was quite.

"Fine!"

"FINE!" Raven yelled unable to control it any longer.

She ran for the door, up the stairs, in to her room, slamming the door behind her. Raven almost leaped for her bed. Grabbing her pillow, she let the tears come, she cried and cried and cried. She wasn't going to hold back her emotions anymore.

**Okay guys this is a long chapter and I am so evil mwhahahahaha, is this a cliff hanger? I dunno tell me! Yeah so go to my profile for the link to the pictures of the dresses. Review and I'll love you as much as Edward. So do it!!  
**

**Gothic Bird xx**

**Ps. I am in much pain right now. I have started writing my other fic again, and i keep trying to turn it in to a Rob/Rae one. When it has been planned for BB/Rae *gasp* i know. *Cries* I'm so stuck =(  
**


	12. Just Like Amber!

Raven didn't try and stop crying. Things blew up and melted, so much for Faith fixing things. Even though her room was becoming a bomb sight once again. Raven didn't stop. She had to let all the emotion out, she couldn't stop. The things he'd said were just… How could he?!

"I…Hate…Him!" Raven whispered threw her tears. "I hate him!" "I Hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I really, really hate him!" She began spitting out the words. " I HATE HIM!" She was shouting now.

Unable to stop crying and not having the power anymore to try. Her pillow was becoming soaked. " I hate him and dresses" Rae muttered darkly. More tears. And More, and more. She couldn't and wasn't going to stop. Not ever. Not until he saw what pain he was putting her threw. He'd never see would he? No because she wouldn't show him, she'd live a lie. No one sees past a fake smile. **No one!**

Faith's POV

I'd heard the shouting from the room, Raven left me in. But I couldn't move, I shouldn't butt into this. This was their fight; some of the things said were harsh though. I'd have to sort this out to wouldn't I? Of Course, I had to do everything. Once the fight had stopped, I waited for a few more seconds. Raven's door slammed. Right now I'd have to sort _Bird Boy_ out again.

He was leant against the wall, it sure seemed like he liked doing that. He didn't look happy.

"Hey" I said.

"She's so stubborn. I hate her!" he hissed.

"Who?" I asked pretending I hadn't already heard everything.

"Raven" He hissed her name more that the words.

"What happened?"

"We go into a fight, didn't you hear?"

"Yeah I did" I admitted. "You were pretty harsh" He stared at me "But so was she"

"I know, I feel terrible " he sighed. "She's never going to forgive me is she?"

"Probably not"

"You sure help don't you" Robin snapped.

"Sorry, but I don't think she will, I read your mind, what you were thinking" I winced at the memory "And she heard it to"

"Yeah I forgot she could read my mind, I'm so dead"

"Correction, Your beyond dead, I'm not letting you of with hurting her like that" My voice sounded harsh.

"Do your worst" He challenged

"Are you saying I'm not strong enough?"

"No, not at all, just that you couldn't hurt me, you don't want to"

"Oh Yeah, Watch and learn!" I slapped him.

"Ouch" He complained "That hurt"

"That was the point," I said smirking. "Who said I can't do it hmm?"

"Sorry" Robin apologized

"Don't say sorry to me, tell Raven" I glared, and he flinched back.

"Why don't you just kill me" He muttered.

"Because I'm going to let Raven"

"Oh I hate you" Robin glared.

"Most do" I replied not hurt but the comment at all. "Now go say sorry to Raven!"

"Yes Mother" He mumbled and shuffled of.

"I'm Not your **Mother**!" I snapped as he left.

"Yeah I know, you're still bossy though" I heard him say.

Normal POV

Robin knocked on Raven's door; he hadn't been this scared in ages. He was terrified, terrified of what she might do to him. It was pathetic he was scared of her. But she was scary. At times. Yeah she could easily kill him, when she wanted to. And right now he was betting on his life she wanted to. Of course she wanted to. Why wouldn't she? Some of the things he'd said, more what he was thinking. That was the worst part, the names and thoughts that ran though his mind at the time. He was just so angry, he didn't mean any of them, but it was done now. Wasn't it? And she'd never forgive him. Robin heard her crying from the inside. Her emotions were a mess, since when did Raven cry? The last time he'd seen her cry was, he didn't remember. Had he ever seen her cry? Yes, once. That one time when Trigon wanted her to become the portal. When she knew it was going to happen but didn't tell them, and then fainted in the park, and told them. She'd cried then. Sighing he knocked again.

"What?!" Raven snapped from inside.

"Raven, it's Robin, Look I'm sorry" He pushed the door open, gasping at the sight of Raven's room. **What a mess!**

"Save it!" She growled.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said those things, I was being selfish" He said, hoping she'd forgive him.

"I said save it!"

"I'm trying to apologize" He snapped, mad that she wouldn't just forgive him.

"But you don't mean it, I know you don't " Tears formed in her eyes once again.

"Yes I do, can't we just forget this happened?" He begged.

"No, Robin No we can't" Her voice was calmer. A single tear rolled down her pale check, "We just can't"

"Raven" He whispered, stepping forward he caught the tear. " Look at me"

Raven moved her eyes of the floor, up to his face. She stared at him. Head slightly tilted to one side.

As he looked at her, the way she looked, not as beautiful as she had been earlier, but still perfect, he knew, that he had to tell her, the real reason. Taking a deep breath, he brushed his hand across her check. Which was damp from crying. Not that he noticed. He didn't dare take his eyes of hers, they had a puzzled look in them, making him want to laugh, but he resisted. She blinked. And he sighed, moving closer. His lips brushed against hers. He heard her gasp, but ignored it. Mind set on what was right, he kissed her. Just lightly, but it was enough. He was happy. Oh so happy. Face still closed to hers he whispered. "I'm sorry" He waited for what ever she would throw at him. Not only had he been selfish and rude, but also he'd kissed her, kissed **her.** Robin started to panic when she didn't speak, it didn't even seem like she was breathing.

That's because she wasn't. Raven held her breath. Battling with her emotions, her mind and her heart. Finding words, she finally spoke. Making Robin sigh with relief.

"Ger away from me" She said in a hushed voice, still shocked, but she pushed him away.

"_What_?" He asked. Steadying himself. She was stronger than she looked.

"Did you think I'd forgive you if you kissed me?" she snapped

"Uh, kinda I'm not forgiven then?" he said.

"No" She replied.

"Oh" He looked away.

Raven sighed. "It's going to take a long time, for me to forgive you Robin"

"I was afraid you would say that" Robin admitted.

"Leave me alone wont you!" Raven snapped, pushed him out her room and slammed the door.

Robin stood outside Raven's door; he frowned for a seconded then smiled. He kissed her. And She still hated his guts and wasn't going to forgive him. But he'd kissed her.

Faith's room

Faith was, meditating or so it seemed.

"Trigon" Faith said "She's not marrying him"

"hmmm" The demon thought "Sure about that?"

"Yes, Raven refused to" It wasn't true but Faith knew she would soon. Hopefully.

"Alright, but she may change her mind"

"Doubt it"

"That wedding can never happen got it?"

"Yes, and I assure you it wont" She was lying but she had to stop what she had created.

"It won't, because I will make sure it wont"

Faith stared at him. "Trigon don't hurt her!"

"Oh I wont" The demon grinned "Much"

That was the end of it. He vanished from he mind. Suddenly Faith felt very guilty. What had she done? "If he hurts her, I swear I'll kill him" Faith muttered. "I swear" She sighed, putting her feat back on the ground. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror; she was still wearing the bridesmaid dress. What was the point, this wedding wasn't going to happen. Raven would refuse; she'd have to, if she wanted to live. Faith shook the thought out her head, Raven would be fine. She changed into her jeans and a simple purple t-shirt. Laying the dress out on her bed, she hung it on and hanger and in the wardrobe. The amount of dresses in there even shocked her, she'd have to give some away, she was running out of room. _Why is it?_ Faith thought _Why is it every time Raven wears a dress something goes wrong? NO! _Faith mentally shouted at herself, nothing had gone wrong this time…yet. Sighing she headed downstairs.

The titans, and an annoyed looking Robin were all sat down. Faith took the seat next to him.

"How'd it go?" she whispered.

"She hates me" He replied

"Oh, She's Not marrying him though"

"How do you know?"

"Mind reader" Faith rolled her eyes.

"Oh Right Duh" The whole thing was all in whispers, not wanting the others to hear.

"Wait for it Richard, everything will be okay"

"How did you…" Robin asked.

"Mind reader" She repeated.

"You wont…." He started. Faith shook her head, running her finger across her lips, pretending there was a lock to lock.

He tried to smile. "Thanks" He mouthed.

"No Prob" She mouthed back smiling.

"Faith" Arella exclaimed looking down at the girl's outfit "Your dress!"

"I'm not taking part in this wedding" Faith said, her voice totally serious "I refuse to"

"You Cant, you're a bridesmaid" Arella said.

"Not any more, I can't betray my master"

Robin looked at the girl. Her master. Trigon... She returned the glace, with one that said. _That's not the real reason. _

"Since when were you into serving Trigon!" James snapped.

"Since Now!" Faith snapped back. "I can't hide anymore"

"Faith" Arella sighed but James cut in.

"WHO ARE YOU, I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE!"

"NIETHER DO I!" Faith shouted back.

The two glared at each other for a very long time. Eyes cold. Colder than snow in winter.

Little did they know, Raven had heard the shouting. She was standing in the doorway. Heart racing at the fact that he was sat there, she couldn't face him. Not now not ever. Shaking her head at how weak she had become, she headed to the kitchen. Taking out the scissors, she grabbed her hair, closed her eyes for concentration, and cut her hair, back to shoulder length. Her hair perfect, like some one else had done it in hours, not her in seconds. Suddenly she felt 15 again. Swallowing her pride, she entered the lounge.

"Raven!" Beast Boy stared in wonder.

All eyes turned to her, she could feel a blush creeping into her face.

Starfire stood up, and stood in front her friend, touching the ends of her hair. "Why, you looked pretty?" The alien asked.

"It wasn't me" Raven muttered.

"This looks like you, My little sis is back, though might take some getting used to" Cyborg smiled.

"Raven, Come why are you dressed like that?" Arella questioned. Raven was dressed in her blue leotard and clock. It was familiar.

"I'm a titan…Nothing more, I don't care if you don't like it, **it's who I am!"** Raven looked at her mother.

Robin smiled, but it vanished as soon as he saw the look on James's face.

"Raven" Faith hugged her friend. "Your so brave"

"No.. I'm Not" Raven replied, pulling away.

"Yes you are" Faith insisted.

Raven winced. Robin leaned forward. She was okay yes? No. She wasn't. He saw that when she wrapped her arms round her chest, and sank to the floor.

"Raven!" Faith was on the floor next to her now.

"Make it stop" Raven begged.

"Make what stop Rae?" Faith panicked

"Make it stop"

Faith stood up, and looked at Arella. Tears were in her eyes.

"Rae" Robin took her hand. "What it is?"

Faith gulped. "What?" Arella asked.

Faith replied with a single word, that meant nothing to the titans, but made Arella gasp with fear. "Amber"

"No" Arella cried," It can't be"

Faith nodded.

"Make it stop!" Raven screamed. "Please!"

"What's going on?" Beast Boy demanded.

"I don't know" Faith replied. "Well I do I just hope I'm wrong"

Starfire and Jade held each other, both to scared to speak.

Arella relaxed. "Faith you know what you have to do"

"Arella No, I can't" Faith said.

James passed something to the girl, "You have to"

The whole room was filled with gasps, when the titans saw, what the something was. A silver blade. A knife.

"What are you going to do?" Cyborg asked, his voice a panic.

"What I must" Faith whispered. "I have to kill her"

"WHAT?" Robin shouted "NO!"

"Didn't you hear her" James snapped, "She has to"

"Why?!"

"No time to explain, Faith do it" Arella seemed totally relaxed.

"Arella… I can't" Faith shook her head.

"You can and you must"

Faith's grip on the knife tightened. "I'm sorry" She muttered. The tip of the blade was millimetres from Raven's arm.

"No!" Robin growled "Faith Please No!"

Raven let out a cry of pain, as the knife cut her skin.

"NO!" Robin grabbed Faith's wrist, in a single move he pulled her away from Raven.

The knife dropped from her hand, Beast Boy moved quickly. He wrapped his arms around her girl, who began whimpering.

Robin stared as blood ran down Raven's arm. He glared at Arella.

"It was for the best" Arella nodded.

"How could you?" He spat.

"You don't know what would have happened if I didn't" Arella replied.

"Please Make it stop" Everyone jumped at the sound of Raven's voice.

"I will do " Faith whispered. "I will do Rae" The titans stared as Faith placed her hand on the side of Raven's head. Their eyes grew wide as Raven's eyes closed, and she became silent.

"What did you do?" Robin hissed.

"Something I should have done, the second, I knew her emotions were a mess" Faith replied.

"What?"

"Sort them out"

Beast Boy steadied Faith when she lost her balance. Sorting Raven's emotions out had used a lot of her power, made her weak.

Cyborg pulled Raven up onto the sofa, the task wasn't hard for him.

Robin sighed, she looked so peaceful. So beautiful. So far away.

"Will she be okay?" He asked.

"I hope so" Faith replied.

"What was going on?"

"Long story… Amber is Jade's twin, when Jade was five, Trigon got mad with Arella over something, I don't remember what, but he took his anger out on Amber, he took over her mind, until she was pure evil, draining her of life, you see she became younger and younger. Until she was 3 years old and we lost her, to him" Faith explained, everyone was leaning in to listen to the tale.

"And you think it's happening to Raven?" Cyborg asked.

"I hope not, but yes I do"

"She kept saying "Make it stop" Why, was she in pain?" Beast Boy said.

"Kinda, not physical pain, but emotional pain, Trigon was showing her every bad memory she's ever had" Faith said, getting tired of explaining.

"Ouch" Beast Boy winced.

" She'll be fine" Jade snapped.

Starfire took the girls hand, she knew what it was like to lose a sister, she'd lost hers in a way.

Robin brushed Raven's hair away from her face. Part of him wanted to cling onto her, never let her leave. But he resisted, just holding her hand. She was going to be okay. Jade had said so, Faith… Faith had said so to. She would be fine. Was it just him or did she seem a little hot?

"Faith does she seem hot to you?" Robin asked, wondering if it was him that was hot.

Faith placed her hand on Raven's forehead. Her eyes grew wide, slowly she nodded. "Robin get away from her!"

"Why?" Robin asked, as Faith pulled him away.

"Just do as your told for once in your life!"

Everyone stared in wonder as Raven began to glow a deep red. "Oh My God!" Beast Boy said. "See that's why you had to get away" He glanced at Robin.

Jade clung to Starfire "No" she sobbed.

James muttered something and Arella gave him a cold glare, gesturing to Jade. But she looked scared.

Faith was up against the wall, every part of her shaking. "She…. It's…… Just like Amber!"

**Mwhahahahahahaha I really should become a villain… I'm a evil master *Dances * Cliff hanger? Hmmm. So guys me needs your help. Oh My God I know! I can't make up my mind (Surprise...Not)… When Raven starts getting younger (Next chapter guys) should she forget everyone or not? Tell me in a review guys I wont update till you do! Yes that's a threat. Told Ya Evil!!!! **

**Gothic Bird xxx**


	13. Memories and Flashbacks

All eyes were fixed on Raven, as she stopped glowing, returning to her normal colour. Everything _seemed_ normal. But if it was, was another matter. There was an intense silence that just seemed to hang in the room. No one dared to speak. Most of them not daring to breath.

Faith was still shaking, even though she could clearly see that Raven was okay. But she just couldn't control it, she was scared, she was going to admit it. That was the difference between her and Raven. She wasn't afraid to be afraid. No amount of telling herself that she wasn't would stop her from shaking, only make it worse. Faith fixed her eyes on Raven, she seemed peaceful. And she didn't look like Amber did. But then again Raven was 18; there wasn't a difference in 18 and 17. Was there? Not really. No wonder she didn't look different.

Beast Boy sat wide eyed. Green eyes shocked. It was easy to see. He didn't know what to say, he wanted to break the silence but he couldn't. What would he say? Their worst nightmare was happening, well not his but Faith's, James's and Arella's. But right now, it was his nightmare to. Sighing Beast Boy tried to think of something to say. He couldn't take silence anymore. It was driving him insane.

Cyborg was finding it harder than Beast Boy to think of something to say. Glancing round the room, he looked for any sign that it was okay to speak. A sign that Raven was alright. But he saw nothing.

Starfire held Jade tightly, not daring to let go. The little girl wriggled in her grip, but more because she was scared, than uncomfortable Jade hide her face in the soft silk of Starfire's dress, the sequins rubbing against her face. Raven was the one who took Melvin, Timmy, and Teether to the safe place, not Star. But right now with Jade huddled up against her Starfire felt very close to the young one. She also felt scared, scared for her friend, and though she wouldn't admit it a hint a jealousy towards Raven, after all she was the one Robin had kissed.

Robin stood there, he _wasn't_ scared. She would be okay. She had to be. Faith was wrong. Typical as soon as he admitted he loved her, he was going to lose her. He couldn't lose her.

Slowly Raven's delicate eyes rolled awake. Sitting up she looked around the room. "Mother?"

"I'm here sweetheart, I'm here" Arella soothed kneeing down next to her daughter. There was something in her voice. Before it had been harsh, now her voice was gentle.

"What happened?" "Who are these people?" Raven searched faces, her forehead creased in thought. .

"Raven, you fainted darling, and these people they are your friends" Arella explained "Do you know who they are?"

Raven shook her head. "No, I've never seen these people in my life"

Faith stepped forward. "You know who I am right?" She asked concerned

A smile dared to play at Raven's lips. "Of course, your Faith"

"And her?" Faith pointed to Jade, who was now sat on Starfire's knee, staring at her sister.

"Yes, She's Jade"

"What about him?" Faith questioned pointing to Robin.

"No, I don't know him, who is he?" Raven looked confused

"How abut Him, or him, or her?" Faith pointed to Cyborg, then Beast Boy, then Starfire.

Raven shook her head "I've never seen these people in my life" She repeated.

Faith swallowed, her throat was incredibly tight for some reason. "Last one Rae, Who is he?" She pointed to James.

"He is James" This time a smile did appear, not a big smile, just a small one but it was a smile no doubt about that. What Raven said next shocked the whole room, and broke Robin's heart. "And I love him"

Faith faked a smile. "Alright, Can You Leave The Room For A Min?"

"Umm Okay" Raven said, standing up. She fell back onto the sofa again. She cursed. "Would someone care to tell me who the hell these people are?!" Robin smiled, the monotone was back. The Raven that he knew and loved was back

"Sure" Arella stood up. "This is Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Starfire"

"Oh, Hello" Raven said.

After they replied with a simple "Hi" "Hello" and "Greetings" There was a awkward

silence until Raven broke it.

"Right okay fine, I'm going" Raven stood up once again, this time she didn't fall. She clearly had her balance back, but everyone found themselves holding their arms out to catch her if she was to fall. She pushed past Faith and Arella. Her hand gently brushing against Robin's as she walked past him.

_Flashback starts_

_Raven was stood on the roof of titan's tower. The sun was just beginning to rise. She stared at the mark of scath that glowed on her arms. Today was the day. The end of the world. And she could do would stop it. She had almost given up trying to stop what was meant to be. To be honest she had given up. But she wasn't going to admit. That would mean letting him win. She was not going to let Trigon win. Suddenly a voice pulled her out of her thoughts. _

"_What are you doing up so early?" The voice said, and she knew that voice. It was Robin. _

_She lowered her arms, hiding her body under her cloak. She had made up her mind, she was not going tell them, they would only try and stop it. Nothing could stop her father. "I could ask you the same thing" She said as he stood next to her. _

"_I love sunrise, the promise of a new day, anything's possible" Robin replied He seemed like he was in a good mood, why shouldn't he be, as far as he knew today was just a normal day. _

"_You always this cheery this early?" She questioned _

"_Pretty much, looks like it's going to be a beautiful day" Robin said smiling. _

"_Yeah" Raven turned to look at him. Now she was the one to smile. "Hungry?" _

_End Flashback_

Raven stopped walking. She glanced down at her hand, then at Robin, what was all that about. That was her, and that was him. Standing on a giant "T". But she had been in Azarath all her life. How could she have been with him? Raven didn't have the slightest idea. Shrugging she looked at her hand, and Robin one more time and left the room.

They waited until they were sure Raven wasn't eavesdropping.

"She doesn't know who we are" Beast Boy stated the simple fact.

" And she loves me" James said.

"Did Amber forget people?" Cyborg asked.

Arella shook her head "No"

"Trigon isn't stupid, he remembers last time, you help her defeat him" Faith sighed.

"But the good news is she loves me!" James crossed his arms.

"So your saying, that Trigon wiped us from Raven's mind?" Robin asked

"Yes, I think that's what happened" Faith said.

"Great!"

"Uh Huh"

"She loves me, she loves me, Raven is in love with me" James sang.

"SHUT IT!" The room was filled with shouts, the loudest voices being Robin's and Faith's.

"So" Beast Boy muttered after a few minutes of silence "We just pretend we just met her then?"

"Sound's Good" Arella sighed.

"But Um Arella you told her that they were her friends?" James's said.

"She did.. Easy if she asks we'll say that Arella meant to say they were **my** friends, but said the wrong thing" Faith nodded.

"Alright, shall I call her back?" Robin look towards the closed door.

"Yea" Faith replied.

"Raven!" Robin called.

"Yes?" Raven nudged the door open, peering round.

"You can come back in now"

"Thanks for letting me know" Raven muttered in a sarcastic tone. She took a book of the shelf, and sat down to read it.

"What you reading?" Robin asked trying to make small talk.

"None of your business" Raven said, her tone rather harsh.

"Alright, sorry" Robin replied, trying not to get annoyed by what she had said.

Raven shrugged, and began reading.

_Flashback starts_

"_Raven it's me, look I'm sorry" Beast Boy said, he was stood on the other side of her closed door._

"_Why you're not the one who…? Raven started_

_Beast Boy cut her of. "No, I'm sorry that he broke your heart"_

_Raven sighed. "I knew it was all a lie, he was just the only one who made me feel like I wasn't" She hesitated "Well creepy" Another sigh "And don't try to tell me I'm not!"_

"_Okay Fine, your__** way**__ creepy" Beast Boy admitted backing away from Raven's door. "But that doesn't mean you have to stay locked in you room, you think your alone Raven, but your not" The green titan finished._

_Raven looked up from the floor, moving closer to her door, it opened with a swish. Beast Boy was standing there, taking a breath she wrapped her arms round his shoulders, holding him tight in a hug. Beast Boy stood there, stunned. Carefully her pushed Raven away. _

"_Eh" He began_

_Flashback ends_

Raven blinked hard, what was going on today? That was her again. What the hell was going on? She didn't have a twin did she? No. Not that she knew of. _It's probably nothing_ Raven thought to herself. Shaking any thought out her head, she started reading again.

"Friend Raven, Do you wish to play a game with me and Jade?" Starfire asked innocently

Raven looked up. "One. I'm not your friend. Two. Not even if this was my last day of living!"

Starfire flinched at Raven's words. She blinked so tears wouldn't come. She remembered when her and Raven weren't really close, but after they switched bodies, well she thought they were friends. Now as far as Starfire saw it,

they were back to square one. Or something like that. "I understand frien- Raven"

"Yeah, you and Jade go play on your own" Raven muttered.

"We will do, Come on Star!" Jade pulled Starfire out the room, tears had started forming in the alien girls eyes.

"Beast Boy, Video games?" Faith asked, reading the boys thoughts.

"Uh, Yea" Beast Boy replied embarrassed.

"Is that all you think about?" Faith teased.

"No!" Beast Boy insisted. "Just now"

"Rae, wanna come play?"

"In your dreams" Raven didn't even look up from her book this time/

Faith sighed.

"Uh Faith, can I speak with you alone?" Robin questioned

"Sure" She replied standing up.

They walked until they were standing in Faith's room. Robin guessed she had chosen this room, because every one was smart enough to know if they came in they were beyond dead.

"What is it?" Faith asked sitting down on her bed.

"Um Raven, little harsh no?" Robin said.

"Just a bit" It was clear she was being sarcastic; Faith patted the space next to her, gesturing for Robin to take a seat. "What did you want?"

"I don't know, I just needed to talk, to someone, to you" Robin admitted.

Faith smiled at his words. "Well I'm here when ever you need me, and I know it's hard for you, hearing Raven say she loves James"

Robin didn't bother to ask how she knew, he'd grasped the concept that she was a mind reader. He glanced at her CD player, trying to think of something to say. "What music are you listening to?" He didn't wait for a reply but stood up and pressed play.

Music blared out, lyrics flowing into it. Just as Robin sat down again, a voice started to sing.

_I am the one,  
Camouflage and guns,  
Risk my life  
To keep my people from harm_

Faith winced, and Robin noticed. Her hand's were clenched into fists.

_Authority,  
Vested in me  
I sacrifice  
With my brothers in arms_  
Robin found it hard not to stare at Faith's, hands. Her knuckles were turning while, and she was already pale, this was unhealthy white. There was some major clenching going on. "Faith every thing okay?" Robin asked.

_  
Through this doorway,  
What's on the other side?  
Never knowing  
Exactly what I'll find  
Locked and loaded  
Voices screaming  
Let's go!  
Come on do it!  
Here we go_

Faith didn't reply, she started to shake. It was the second or maybe third time Robin had seen her do this today, He automatically knew something was wrong.

_I'll take a life  
That others may live  
Oh that's just the way it goes  
I'll shut my eyes  
It hammers in my head  
Where it'll end  
Nobody knows _

The girl sat next to him was shaking like crazy, whimpering softly to herself_. Enough_ _is enough_ Robin thought, and cut the music.

Faith looked incredibly pale. She was still shaking and whimpering. "Faith?" Robin asked cautiously, "are you alright?"

"So much blood, so many deaths, my fault" Faith whimpered.

Suddenly Robin realized, there had been a war here against Trigon and like in every war, hundreds of people were killed. "Oh Faith" Unaware that he was doing it Robin wrapped his arms around her. Hiding her face in his shoulder she began sobbing. "None of that was your fault" He assured her.

"This is my fault, with Raven I mean" Faith said between sobs. Robin's shirt was becoming extremely wet, not that he really gave a damn this moment in time.

"I don't understand" Robin held her tighter.

"If I hadn't told Trigon about the wedding none of this would have happened, I just wanted to help" Faith cried.

"Shh" Robin soothed "Again stop blaming yourself, it's not your fault"

"Stop saying that!" She snapped "This my fault, just like everything else is my fault!" Faith sat up, drying her eyes.

"Why do you say that?" Robin demanded

"Because it's true!"

"No it's not!"

"You don't know how many people I've killed!"

Robin sighed, letting go of Faith. " How long have you kept this inside?"

"Six Years" Tears were starting to form in her eyes again.

"You've have this guilt bottled up for six years?"

Faith nodded.

He shook his head, it was strange, on the outside Faith looked incredibly tough, on the inside she was nothing but a small lost child. "Does that song remind you of everything then?"

She nodded again, tears running down her checks..

Robin hugged her again, she looked so lost. "I think I've found my twin" He muttered

Faith giggled, a smile appearing "I think so to"

"You okay now?" He asked, concerned

"I will be, someday" Faith gave him a reassuring smile. "We better go downstairs before they start thinking we're up to something"

Robin stared at her with wide eyes "they wouldn't think…"

"Beast Boy's thinking that we're up to something" Faith narrowed her eyes.

"He has a sick mind" Robin stated

"At least you don't hear his thoughts all the time" Faith said standing up

"true"

"Wait!" Faith whispered catching his arm.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "I was sent to find you" Raven said from the other side.

"Come on it" Faith replied.

Raven pushed the door open. "I want to apologize for my behaviour before" She said nervously

"It's fine" Robin cut in before Faith could speak. He thought for a second, before speaking. "Would you like to come for a walk with me?"

"Oh" Raven sounded shocked. "I can't, thank you anyway"

Robin shot a glance at Faith begging for an explanation.

"Okay Rae, um we'll meet you downstairs in a min, I'm sure it's time for dinner yes?"

"I think so, see you downstairs then" She gave a polite nod to Robin then left.

"Right" Faith began "You should know, it's forbidden for a married woman, in this case Raven, to be alone with a man, that isn't family or her husband, it's still frowned upon for her to be alone with her family"

"joy" Robin muttered

"Yeah, you might be shocked, how growing up as a princess all her life, with all these rules, has changed Raven" Faith said.

"Huh?

"Lets just say she might not act the way you're used to" Faith explained, a small giggled escaping her lips.

"Wait hold up raven's married?!" Robin said

"Yes" Faith rolled her eyes. "To James, she married him when she was 14, or so she thinks"

"Oh….we should go before Beast Boy starts thinking we're up to something again" Robin replied.

"We should" Faith said, walking out her room.

Raven was shocked, never in 17 years had anyone asked her to take a walk with them, no one apart from James. Truthfully she had wanted to go with him, well he was good looking, there was no doubt about that, and for some reason she didn't understand, she felt a connection between her and the stranger. But she wasn't going to tell anyone not in a million years.

Shaking all thoughts of Robin out of her mind, Raven gave the butler a small smile before taking her seat at the dinner table…

**Right here it is. Not sure how I like it but, not the best chapter for sure. Anyways review and stuff**

**Gothic Bird**


End file.
